Roads Untraveled
by angelina612
Summary: Damon and Elena are a couple for two years. However, they grow apart more and more. Just before it goes to an end, Damon decides to do something about it. So when he comes home one night, he decides to show Elena just how much he really loves her and pushes her near her limits. After that night they discover their relationship newly but they also have to face old demons.
1. Finding home again

**AN: IMPORTANT: Hello everyone, I have finally decided to write FFs. I'm from Germany and for a long time I didn't know in which language I should start writing. I want to write in English, although my English isn't good, especially not good enough to write stories. However, I want to try it. I have to admit that I've been working a lot with the translator and that's never really a good idea :D My grammar is a disaster, but I hope you'll understand. Please don't give too much attention to my failure. I know there are a lot mistakes in it, but I think I'll get better with time, so bear with me and enjoy my stories despite my mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

 _Damon_

I sat at the bar and drank my bourbon in large gulps. I didn't know how many glasses I had already. My goal: to be drunk as soon as possible and just forget everything else. So I didn't care how much I drunk as long as I _got_ drunk.

I was supposed to be at home already. At home. A home, which I shared with my girlfriend Elena. We were together for two years, lived together in my apartment since we were together for six months and hadn't talked to each other for two months.

I didn't really know when we had grown apart, didn't know why. Elena and I had met half and a year ago and we had quickliy fallen in love. It had been so natural for me to love her. She was beautiful, smart and unique.

But within the last two months everything had changed. She always came home late. She didn't tell me where she had been, I didn't ask. We barely spoke to each other. I couldn't take it anymore, but I tried to hold onto our relationship. I had thought it could get better. Well, that was no longer the case now.

I worked at my father's company, together with my best friend Alaric. We knew each other since we were kids. He had been the first person I had introduced to Elena. He had liked her right away and they had become fast friends. Therefore, Ric could hardly believe his own words, as he told me this morning what he had seen the evening before.

Ric had been celebrating his promotion with his girlfriend Jenna. Outside the town in this new club, he had seen my girlfriend with some guy on the dance floor. _She didn't kiss him_ , he had said, _but it looked pretty.. intense. You would have thought they would fuck right on the dance floor._

So, my girlfriend was dry humping some random guys. No big deal.

I ordered another drink. How could one person have so much power over my life? I sighed and put my head on the counter and closed my eyes. I didn't want to go home, because I was afraid, afraid of what I would have to do. Bring it to an end. Throw Elena out of my life. I knew that she hadn't betrayed me, Elena wasn't like that. Well, I hoped it. But it made no difference anyway. Even if she hadn't had sex with this guy from the club, it was time to put all this to an end. We weren't happy anymore, that's how it was.

Just as I took my next glass, I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder.

„Good evening, handsome."

I turned around and saw a blond woman at my side. She wore a short red dress that barely covered her ass. Pathetic.

"Why is someone like you sitting here all alone?", she asked me. I dind't answer her, but she seemed to see my ignorance as a challenge.

"You know, I have an apartment nearby .." she whispered in my ear and let her hand wander over my thighs.

I looked at her again. She was pretty, her blond hair was long and went in waves up to her breasts. Her eyes gleamed in the light, and she had full lips. But the idea, to go with her just to fuck her, disgusted me. She wasn't Elena. How could I even think for a second that I could just throw Elena out of my life?

"I also have an apartment nearby." I told her and took her hand from my thigh. "And there's my girlfriend waiting for me."

I drank the rest of my bourbon and slammed the glass on the counter. I paid my drinks and then went outside. The cold air hit me like a blow. I definitely had too much to drink. My legs were shaking, but I had my mission clearly in mind. I would get my girlfriend back, the woman I had fallen in love with. Not the Elena who seduced random guys in clubs. That wouldn't happen again!

Angry and full of adrenaline I walked the short distance to where we lived. I went into the house, ran up the stairs and then opened the door to our apartment. Our apartment, not mine. I slammed the door shut and heard Elena gasp. A brief moment later she appeared with my baseball bat in her hands in the hallway.

„Damon! You scared me."

„Did you expect someone else?" I slurred.

„N-no, you just -"

„Shut up, I'm talking now.", I interrupted. My voice sounded rough from all the alcohol and I mumbled a few words, but that couldn't stop me. I didn't want to sneak around our mess anymore.

„You are my girlfriend. Mine, you're fucking mine!", I shouted at her as I walked quickly toward her trembeling form.

She looked truthfully scared as she backed away from me and stumbled over her own feet. Elena landed hard on her butt, but that didn't stop her from sliding further from me. I got even angrier because of her ridiculous behavior. I was tired of this games, so I kicked the baseball bat, which she had dropped at her side and walked up to her. I grabbed her arms and lifted her without problems to her feet. With force I pushed her against the wall, her wrists still closed in my hands.

„Let me go!", she yelled out and struggled against my grip.

„I'm not letting you go."

She struggled a few more seconds, before she dropped her head exhausted. Her long hair framed her beautiful flushed face.

„Please don't hurt me.", she whispered.

I blinked at her, and it was only then I noticed that her eyes filled with tears. However, I ignored it. I leaned forward and breathed in her scent.. She always smelled like flowers, at least that hadn't changed.

"I won't let you fucking some bastards behind my back and you know why? Because I'm the only one who's allowed to fuck you. Because I'm your fucking boyfriend. I am and no one else!"

„What? I am not f-", she began, but I put my hand over her mouth.

She stared at me with her beautiful brown eyes. She looked scared, but there was something else in her eyes that I couldn't quite interpret. I let my hand drop to her neck and grabbed her. With a deep growl I bent down toward her and pressed my lips firmly against hers. At first she didn't move, but I felt how she slowly relaxed.

It felt wonderful to kiss her. I had missed it. Her soft lips nibbling on mine. Her body pressed firmly against my chest. I missed _her_ , but I also missed her body. A low moan came from down her throat and vibrated against my hand, which was still closed tightly around her neck. The other reached into her hair to press her lips even more tightly against mine. I felt her small hands move hesitantly over my stomach. When I dind't objected she felt confident and wrapped her arms around my middle.

I broke the kiss and looked at her. Her cheeks were red, she was breathing heavily and her lips were swollen. I slowly loosened my hands from her neck and her hair so I could drag Elena away from the wall. I grabbed her top and tugged it over her head. Her breasts were bare, she wasn't wearing a bra. Damn, what a good view. Elena covered her breasts with her arms and tried to turn away, but I grabbed her arms and pulled them to her side. Gritting her teeth, she stood in front of me. She was angry but I was furious. I knew that she knew it as well because she dind't say anything.

"We haven't slept together for months. And I want you now. My cock is so hard just for you." I told her in a low voice and she looked at me in surprise. I stared back and continued. "I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you so hard that tomorrow.." I paused for a moment and looked her in the eye. „..you won't be able to take a step without thinking of me. I'll ram my cock so deep inside of you that it's going to hurt. I'll make sure you know where you belong."

She looked terrified, she looked scared. But I noticed how her pupils widened, her breath became faster. She was definitely aroused. I glanced at her for a moment, then I ran my hands gently upward to firmly grab her shoulders and turn her around. I pressed her face-first into the wall and came up behind her. Slowly I rubbed my crotch against her ass.

"That's it? Do you like it like this? "I asked in a whisper, before I spread gentle kisses on her neck and her shoulder. I slid my hand between her body and the wall and grabbed her breasts roughly. I kneaded them firmly and pinched her nipples hard. "Did the guy in the club touch you the same way as I do know?"

Immediately I felt how she tensed. Bingo.

„D-Damon, I didn't.. I didnt't.."

"What, Elena? What did you not? You didn't rub yourself against him? You didn't let him touch you? You didn't feel his stiff cock through his pants, as you can feel mine now? You didn't get wet for him?" I asked her. She tried to turn around to look at me, but I strengthened my grip. I couldn't look at her. Not now. So instead, I pushed my hips forward again and pressed myself further against her ass.

„I didn't sleep with him. I- I saw Ric.. when he and Jenna entered the Club. I knew he would tell you if I.." She stopped talking and tried to turn her head again, but again I stopped her. I slid my hand into her hair and held her still. "I wanted to provoke you." She said so softly that I could barely hear her. Laughing, I let go of her hair and pressed my body tightly against hers. I lowered my lips to her ear and gently nibbled on it.

„Provoke me? That was a dangerous thing to say beacause I'm fucking furious now and you have to take all my rage and I don't care if you can't take it, do you want to know why?" I whispered in a low voice against her ear. „Because I can't wait to fuck you mercilessly and once I started, I won't stop until I'm statisfied."

I went back a few steps, but Elena remained fixed to the wall. Good girl. With a quick movement, I took off my shirt and threw it on the floor beside hers. I reached out with my hand and let my index finger move slowly along her back . She shivered under my touch and I couldn't hold back a groan.

„Take off your shorts."

Elena did what I told her. She slided her trembling hands to her pants to slowly draw them down. She kicked them aside and turned to face the wall again. Fuck, I was loving that she did everything I wanted from her. I didn't know if she was actually afraid of me but at that moment I really didn't care. I was drunk and my girlfriend stood naked in front of me and I wanted to fuck her so badly, because I hadn't done that for months now and .. yeah, that's pretty much it.

I went back up to her and pulled the last piece of clothing from her body. Then I let my hands slide between her legs. Immediately, a grin formed on my face when I felt how wet her pussy was already.

„You like it when I'm rough with you, don't you?"

In the same moment in which I asked the question, I pushed two of my fingers into her without warning. Elena groaned loudly and let her head fall back. I immediately began to finger her hard and deep and at the same time I thrusted my hard cock against her round ass. The fabric of my jeans rubbed firmly against her soft skin, leaving red prints. I moved my fingers in her, added a third and circled it her clit with my thumb. She was already so wet that my fingers easily slid back and forth. She felt so good and that alone on my fingers, I couldn't wait to feel her around my cock. I pushed my fingers as deep as I could into her again and again until she got near her orgasm and began to tremble. Then I pulled my fingers out of her. Completely out of breath, she turned and opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her.

„If you haven't planned to open your mouth to suck my cock, I advise you to close it again." I told her roughly. And she closed her mouth.

I slid my fingers back, three at a time and continued where I had stopped. Immediately Elena began to tremble in my arms and I knew it wouldn't take much more. I paused to push a fourth finger in her. Elena moaned loudly and pressed her body against me.

As I was fingering her, I kissed her neck and bit hard into her skin. Her moans echoed in the room, they were like music to my ears. I pressed my thumb against her clit and that was it. She came hard and long on all my four fingers. I pressed one last kiss to her hickied neck before moving back.

I brought my finger to my mouth and licked her sweet juices off my fingers, one by one. I had to withhold a moan as I tasted her. God, I had missed sex with her.

I reached for her neck and pulled her away from the wall. With a frightened glance she looked at me. Without explanation, I pushed her backward toward our bedroom and she stumbled through the door. With my other hand I unbuttoned my pants and pulled the zipper down. The sound echoed in my ears.

I pushed her on the bed and she fell with a shriek on her back. I jerked my pants and boxers down and pushed them off of my legs. I grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed.

„Stroke it." I told her and pointed at my stiff cock.

Hesitantly, she sat up and took my thick cock in her little hand. She started with slow movements, but when I grabbed her hair and pulled hard, she understood that I wanted more and picked up her pace. For a moment I lost myself and enjoyed the feeling of her touching me again. Of course, I had jerked off, but it was nothing compared to what Elena could do with her petite hands. Her soft skin stroked in a firm grip over my dick again and again. Her thumb rolled, everytime her hand slid up, over the tip of my cock and it felt fucking delicious. When I had enough I slapped her hand away and stared for a moment down at her. I gave her shoulder a nudge and she dropped back onto the

mattress.

Slowly I crawled toward her and looked at her tiny body below me. She looked so fragile and I couldn't wait to break her. My lips found hers. I kissed her hard, rubbing my tongue against hers and swalloed her muffled needy moans. Her body fit perfectly against mine. She was my missing puzzle piece and I would never let her go. She was mine and she always would be.

Normally I would have invested much more time in foreplay, had her built up slowly, fingered her, licked her, kissed her, touched her. But I had a arching erection and I just didn't want to wait any longer. We hadn't slept together for so long and now she was lying naked under me, ready to give me everything I wanted. Elena and I had always been a bit wild in bed, but I've never had her dominated the way I did now, even though I had to admit that I've always wanted to. And now was the right time for it. She was mine and mine only. I would mark her in every way I could think of.

I spread her legs wide while I was kneeling in front of her. Her pussy was so wet, I couldn't wait any longer, I had to be inside of her. I slid closer to her, held her legs still firmly in my hands and positioned my cock at her entrance. Slowly I rubbed my swollen member between her wet lips before I buried myself with a hard thrust inside her tight heat.

She screamed my name and I was fucking loving it. I spread her hole with my big cock but I didn't give her time to adjust even though we hadn't fucked for months and now she was thight as fuck. Immediately I began a fast and rough rhythm, moved my hips back, leaving only my head inside of her and then thrusted back in her pussy with full force. She tried to move along with me but I didn't let her yet.

So I let my hands wander to her thighs to keep her motionless, her legs still stretched in the air. That was just what I needed. I wanted to give her everything, show her that I was worth it and ensure that she never made something like last night again.. I just wanted to fuck her hard and deep and she couldn't do anything other then to just let it happen.

Elena arched her back and stretched her arms above her head, let her hands wander in her long brown hair while moaning endlessly. She enjoyed everything I did, no matter how rough I was with her. Damn, she was my goddess. Everything I could think of was how incredibly hot it was to see her so submissive. Fuck, why had I only now begun to dominate her?

I picked up my pace. My hips pushed with each thrust against her and she slipped each time a little further upwards. So I strengthened my grip on her thighs, my fingers digging into her legs. She would get bruises and the very thought drove me to take her harder. I would mark her as mine.

I looked down and the sight of my cock covered in her juices let me moan. Her pussy smacked with every slam of my hips. What a heavenly sound. After a moment I looked up again and I didn't know which sight was better. The one where I repeatedly forced my wet dick into her tight hole or her face which was blushed and pleasure filled. She bit down hard on her lower lip to suppress her moans, but without success. I heard every single sound. To know that her screams were caused by me, filled me with pride and urged me to continue.I fucked her like an animal and still I needed more, needed her submission. I pulled out of her and turned her around.

„On your hands and knees. I wanna fuck you from behind." I growled at her and slapped her ass hard enough to leave a print. A loud whimper escaped her lips but she obeyed.

Soon she was in the position I wanted. I kneeled behind her and admired her gorgeous body. Her pussy was dripping wet and swollen because of my harsh treatment. Fuck, I was a really lucky bastard.

I leaned forward and licked once over her hot wet cunt. She tasted so sweet, I was addicted to her taste. Elena moaned loudly and dropped her head back. Her fingers crawled at the sheets as she wiggled her ass in front of me. My sweet little kitten.

I let my hands slip to her ass and grabbed her cheeks roughly. She had such a firm butt, I was wondering how tight her back entrance would be. I couldn't help but to groan at the sight. Carefully, I let my index finger wander over her anus and circled it gently. She whimpered softly and let her head fall forward. I was mad at her. I was horny. I wanted her back. I loved her. And even though I was in no mood to be gentle with her, I let go of her back entrance. I knew how badly she wanted to try anal sex, but everytime we had wanted to go for it, she backed away and said she was too scared. So I wouldn't force myself on her now. But one day I would fuck her there.

„I can't wait to stretch your ass with my big cock. But for now.." I put my hand on her waist and tightened my grip. With my other hand I cupped my cock and positioned me at her wet hole.

„Hold on tight on something because I'm not gonna be gentle." And with that I shoved myself balls deep inside of her. Elena flew by my powerful thrust forward and grabbed desperately for the bed sheets to sit up again, but I didn't give her any chance. Without waiting, I began to fuck her hard and with each of my movements her arms slid forward, because she had no proper hold. But I didn't care as long as she could hold her ass up for me. My thrusts were filling her to the hilt with every strong movement. I just fit perfectly inside her body.

Elena moaned and whimpered every time I rammed me inside her and let my balls slap against her ass. I couldn't hold my groans back either. She was just so incredibly tight and wet and warm around my cock, I could hardly believe it.

„You're so tight, baby. Just for me."

I slid my free hand possesivly in her hair, while the other was still clutching her hips firmly. I hoped so much my fingers would form more bruises on her skin. I wraped her hair around my hand to get a good grip and pulled her back. With a loud cry, she let her head fall into her neck.

„Did you hear me? I said just for me." I pulled once more hard on her hair and turned her head slightly to the side so I could look at her. „Tell me!" I ordered.

„I-I-I..", she screamed louder as I increased my thrusts. „I. Am. Tight. And. Wet. Just. F-for. You.", she gasped finally and spoke each word separately. Just the thought that she couldn't put a decent sentence together because of me brought a wide grin in my face. I let her hair go again and clutched her hips with my other hand too. I drove myself further into her. I used all my strength in my hips to push again and again inside her heat.

Suddenly her legs and arms slipped away under her and she fell face first onto the mattress. But I didn't stop. I followed her down and with forceful thrusts I pushed myself over and over again into her. I just loved it that that happened. Her little body gave in because of my rough strokes. I felt powerful. Elena screamed my name in her pillow and clutched madly on the sheets. I buried my fingers in her hair again and yanked her head back.

„Don't muffle your beautiful screams, I want to hear you."

Elena whined to my words and looked at me over her shoulder with big innocent eyes. I began to grin and let her head fall forward again. I grabbed her waist again and lifted her back to her knees, only to pull her up with her back flat against my chest. I stopped my thrusts which caused her to growl quietly. I took out and slapped my hand against her thigh.

"What was that?", I asked her in a husky voice.

"Nothing."

I hit her again on the same spot, this time harder and she squealed softly.

"Don't lie to me."

"I growled."

"Uh-huh, you did. Why?" I purred in her ear and kissed her gently on the shoulder then.

"Because I want you to.. to fuck me."

I grinned and let my hand wander over her leg, until I arrived at her hip. I slid my hand between her legs, where we were joined and rubbed my wet cock, which was still half stuck in her. I continued stroking upward and held on her clit. I circled my fingers and earned me a loud moan from Elena.

"Baby, believe me, I will. But remember.." I withdrew my hand and cupped her throat instead. I choked her hard, pushing my hips forward at the same time. „..I'm in charge and I'm going to decide when, how, and how long I'm fucking your brains out."

Her little hands clung to my arm firmly as she tried to solve my hand, but I didn't let go. My other arm clutched her slim hips as I began to fuck her violently. Her heart was pumping wildly against my arm as she gasped for breath. Her fingernails scratched my skin until it bled, I punished her with another smack, this time against her breast. I tweaked her nipple hard between my thumb and forefinger which caused her to trash in my arms. I groaned loudly and let my head fall into her neck. It made me so hot to see Elena struggeling in pain. It got me off almost instantly. Fuck, I was so sick and I was loving it. I felt her weaken and I loosened my grip a bit. She took a deep breath and started coughing.

I pushed her away from me and she landed on her belly. I turned her around and looked down. She had red fingerprints on her neck and dark bruises on her hips and thighs. Her hair was disheveled. She looked truly fucked. She looked beautiful. And I wasn't even finished with her. I took her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers.

„Who do you belong to?" I grumbled against her lips and pushed my cock back into her. She was so warm. She felt so good as her wet walls clenched around me.

Elena broke the kiss and looked at me again. "I am yours, I submit to you."

That was it, I lost all the control in my thrusts I had left. My cock got even harder, if that was possible. I reached for the headboard and rammed my dick inside of her. Again and again, I couldn't stop. Harder, faster, deeper. The wood cracked, the headboard broke. I reached for the wall instead. I fucked Elena in the mattress, she screamed louder than I had ever heard and scratched my back. This time I didn't care. I wouldn't punish her for the pain, the pleasure she gave me. With my free hand I clasped her waist and lifted her off the bed. I slammed into her, went all the way inside. Each thrust was followed bye a smacking sound, moans and screams. The broken headboard banged rhythmically against the wall.

"It hurts so bad!", she cried, but I couldn't stop. And I knew she didn't want me to. She loved it as much as I did. I punished her with pleasure and she took it all.

„Come on, baby, come all over my fucking cock!"

She wrapped her legs around my waist, her ass still in my hand as I held her lower body over the bed. I thrusted as rough and hard as I could without hurting her any further.

„Damon!", she cried loudly and came trembling, her fingernails deep buried within my flesh, her legs shaking wildly against my waist. It was all so intense. I continued to fuck her. After a few minutes she whimpered again with each of my thrusts. She had to be sore as hell. Well, I hoped so. With force I slammed a few more times inside her but then I couldn't hold back any longer.

My orgasm hit me like a blow. I tensed inside of her and drained myself in long spurts deep within her. I groaned loudly as I sank slowly on Elena's smooth body. I looked at her and she looked so wonderful that my heart clenched. Her eyes were getting heavier and I let myself drift toward my tiredness as well, still buried inside her warm and safe hole.

„I really fucking love you.", I muttered without wanting to, before I fell asleep.


	2. Baby steps

**AN: FINALLY! God this took me so long! I really had trouble writing this chapter and I'm not completely happy with it. I also had a lot of problems with the translation. I always write the chapters in german first and then translate them to english and this time it was a bit difficult. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Oh and a big thank you to all the people that followed this story already. :)**

 **A happy new year to all of you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

 _Elena_

It was so warm. My body hurt. I could hardly breathe. I opened my eyes and stared into the darkness. My heart began to race and I panicked. I felt something heavy on top of me and I held my hand out hesitantely. I felt something soft. Slowly, I let my hand drop further down. Skin. My hand brushed along a long broad back. Damon! The events of last night flashed through my head. With way to much effort I reached for the lamp on the nightstand. I turned on the light and looked down. On top of me was Damon. A naked Damon. His head lay between my breasts, his arms were wrapped tightly around me and his legs were intertwined with mine. I could feel his flaccid penis on my thighs and had to smile. Last nigth had been real. It had really happened.

We hadn't slept this close to each other for months, not to mention naked and in such an intimate position. I felt loved. Nevertheless, I tried to solve myself gently from Damon's body. He crushed me and I was sweating and thirsty and uncomfortable. Damon growled in my chest and pushed me closer to him. Just when I thought I could never free myself, he pulled away from me and turned over on his stomach. He sighed softly, but continued to sleep. With a smile on my face, I watched him for a while. He was beautiful, by far the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His hair was jet black and always tousled. It kept falling into his eyes but he didn't let me cut his hair a bit shorter. But secretly I loved it when his hair curled slightly in his neck because it had gotten too long. His face had hard features. A strong jaw, full lips, and fascinating blue eyes. The one you could get lost in if you looked just a bit too long at them. My gaze went to his muscular back. He had broad shoulders and muscles that I had felt under my hands last night as he'd trusted with strong movements. Unfortunately, his butt was covered by the bedspread. I would have loved to have a look at it.

I bit my lower lip and sat up. I hissed when a sudden pain shot through my private parts. Oh god, I was sore as hell. Memories from last night flashed through my mind. Damon, who rammed me so hard that I could hardly sit up now. His words repeated endlessly in my head. _I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you so hard that tomorrow you won't be able to take a step without thinking of me. I'll ram my cock so deep inside of you that it's going to hurt. I'll make sure you know where you belong_. Well, he kept his promise.

Slowly I slid down from the bed and I groaned as I stood. My muscles were tense, but it was a wonderful feeling. With a yawn I took the glass from my bedside table. I went into the bathroom and turned on the light. I was lost in thoughts as I filled the glass with water and began to drink. When I was finished, I went back in the direction of the bedroom. My eyes fell on the large mirror hanging next to the shower and I stopped. Startled, I stepped back and looked at my reflection.

I had dark bruises on my hips and thighs. The right side of my neck was covered in hickeys. My skin began to tingle as I thought of Damon's lips firmly pressed against my neck. I bit my lower lip and it was only then I noticed how swollen my lips looked. Carefully, I lifted one leg and hissed. Every movement hurt. I glanced down at my private parts, they also looked red and swollen. The heat rose to my cheeks. I didn't know if I was aroused or embarrassed. Probably both. I sighed and leaned against the counter and ran my hands through my hair. I winced. Really? Even my scalp hurt. I gently massaged through my hair while I was looking in the mirror.

Last night had been incredible. I was pretty sure that any kind of sex would have been great. But what actually had happened was beyond any of my fantasies. Damon had been rough, hard and possessive. He had been dominant. And just the thought made me moan. Damon had always had the upper hand during sex, but I had never seen him so demanding. But I liked it, very. Should I be ashamed? No.. right? I had enjoyed it and I'd felt wonderful and loved, why should I be ashamed? I mean, liking to be choked, spanked and dominated didn't mean I was damaged or something like that and it certainly didn't mean I was okay with being bossed around over the day or being slapped for something that Damon didn't approved, right? Right? It was just sex after all. Wonderful, incredible, wicked sex.

Before last night I had never thought I would like sex as hard as last night. But now I couldn't think of anything better. It's quite hard to describe exactly _why I liked_ it so much. It had been simply passionate. Hands digging into my skin leaving fingerprints, bruising kisses all over my body, my hair being pulled because he needs every inch of me so intensely and with so much immediacy that he just has to take me. Seeing him be so powerful and strong, couldn't be anything other than a massive turn-on. Damon had just been full of urgency and desire that he couldn't hold himself back. The knowledge that he couldn't control himself because of his desire for me was worth all the pain that followed with it. He had been so possesive and animalistic. He had wanted to mark me as his. And I was his, always had been. I had let Damon essentially use me for his own pleasure, but I knew that that hadn't been his goal. He had wanted to pleasure me as well and wanted my submission in return. And it had been such an amazing feeling.

I got a headache from thinking, which is why I went back into the bedroom. In the meantime Damon had turned on his back and snored softly. I had to suppress a laugh. Whenever he lay on his back, he grumbled softly in his sleep. It wasn't a disturbing noise, no, it calmed me down. And I could tease him with it. Because the great Damon Salvatore didn't snore. Yeah, rigth. With a smile on my face, I crawled back into bed and snuggled into the blanket. Slowly I slid closer to Damon, careful as not to wake him and lay my head in his neck and my arm around his waist. A low growl came from his throat and an arm wrapped around my back. but he didn't wake up.

I let out a content sigh and closed my eyes. I tried to go back to sleep. Save in the arms of the man I loved, despite all the trouble that was around us.

 _Damon_

I woke up and barely raised my head as I began to moan in pain. Everything was spinning, I felt dizzy and I had a fucking headache. I dropped back into the pillows and closed my eyes. With pressure I massaged my temples, hoping the pain would disappear. It didn't, of course. I wished I hadn't drunk so much alcohol.

"Oh, you don't look so good." Elena's soft voice brought me back from my thoughts. I sat up, opened my eyes and looked at her. She was freshly showered and was wearing tight black jeans and one of my grey shirts. Since when did we talk again? My silence made her squirm on the spot and she babbled on. Was she nervous?

"Shall I make coffee? Or bring you milk? I've heard milk is good for a hangover. Milk is a good idea." And with that she disappeared from the room. Why did she talk so much about milk?

What the hell?

Elena had always been caring. It didn't matter if you only had a cold or a broken leg, she was always there and took care. But that was a long time ago for me. Well it felt like that anyway. I mean, she hadn't been so worried about me since I- Ow! Just as I wanted to lean back something sharb stabbed in my back. I turned around and my eyes fell on a broken headboard. When had the headboard .. Oh fuck! I ran a hand along the broken wood. I'd fucked Elena so hard the damn headboard broke. I thought it had been a dream. Last night really happened? With a groan I let my face fall into my hands. That hadn't been my intention last night, but when I saw her standing right before me, after I came home, I couldn't prevent myself from jumping her.

"Here." Elena came back in our bedroom with a glass of milk and a cup of coffee. I thanked her with a smile but only grabbed for the coffee. I drank slowly the hot liquid and ignored the sharp tension between us. Oh shit, what had I done?

"How are you feeling?" She asked me softly. I looked at her while she stroked my hair back from my eyes. This moment felt so intimate, I didn't know if i was comfortable with it. It had been such a long time since we behaved like we were in love with each other.

"Have a huge headache." I replied quietly. I took another sip of coffee from my cup to gain time and to formulate a decent sentence in my head. "I think we should talk about last night."

Elena looked shocked. She took a few steps toward the door and gestured aimlessly behind herself. "Err you know I have.. things to do, work you know.. yeah." She disappeared out of the door, the glass of milk still in her hand. Once again, I didn't get the chance to answer her.

Sighing, I fought my way out of the bed. Elena's reaction confused me. She should have known that I wanted to talk to her about the last night. But on the other hand, this was the reaction I always got from her since the last few months.

I stumbled to the bathroom and went straight into the shower before I could get lost in thoughts again. I turned the water on and tried to relax under the hot water. I couldn't help but notice that the shower was too big to be inside it all alone. Or maybe I was just missing Elena's body already. I'd thought it was hard before last night not being able to touch or kiss Elena whenever I wanted. But now that I had finally had her again, it was hell. I got a little taste of what I had missed and now I had to live without it again.

After I had washed myself, I turned the water off again and got out of the shower. I grabbed a towel, dried my body and then wrapped it around my waist. I felt definitely better than before, but a look in the mirror was enough to make me sigh again. I was pale and had dark circles under my eyes, and even though I had slept better than in the last few nights, I looked tired and to be honest that was exactly how I felt. Tired.

I went back into the bedroom. Elena sat cross-legged on our bed and looked shyly down at her hands. Silently I crossed my arms and stood still in the doorway. She sighed softly and then lifted her head to look at me.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I.. I panicked. We really should talk about last night."

My heart began to beat wildly in my chest. I really didn't know what to expect from this conversation. Was she pissed because I had treated her so roughly? Did she want to break up with me? No, she couldn't be angry. Not even an hour earlier she had taken care of me and brought me coffee and was worried about me.

So I nodded slowly in response and walked over to the closet. I took my time to think of something I could say. Honestly, I had no idea. The only thing I knew for sure was that I still loved Elena, despite all the things that had happened. The last few months hadn't been easy for any of us.

When I was dressed, I pulled the chair that stood in the corner to the middle of the room so I could sit down across from Elena. She smiled at me gently and again my stomach clenched and my heart beat faster. An eternity seemed to pass and neither of us said anything.

„I'm pretty nervous." Elena said.

„Why? It's just me." I told her. My own words had an effect on me. I was right. It was just Elena. I knew she would listen to anything I had to say and she would try to understand it. She wouldn't judge me. That was Elena.

„Yeah, you're right. I just.. I don't know where to start.", she admitted.

We looked at each other for a while and that was just when I knew that our problems were still far from being resolved. But in the first time in a long time I felt like everything could be fine again. We were about to talk, have a actual conversation. That was a step in the right direction. But I also knew that we had to invest a lot more time so our relationship could work again.

„When Ric told me what he had seen at the club, I've lost all hope." I started. "All the time I thought that we would get back together again, but at that moment I knew things wouldn't get better just like that." I looked at the ground, trying to collect my thoughts. "I was pretty sure that I would put it to an end, once I'd come home. But then I had drunk too much and my thoughts were completely overturned and then .. well." I looked up and grinned at her. I didn't need to finish the sentence, she knew what I was talking about. Nevertheless, I had to add one thing. I felt like she needed to hear this. „I really don't want to lose you, Elena."

Elena looked back at me and began to smile. A smile full of hope. It seemed like she felt the same way like me all the time. She had also seen the end of our relationship, but that what had happened yesterday, had saved us again. Well, not the sex itself, but the closeness we had lost and now found again.

„I missed you, you know?" Elena replied. „We still have problems, I know that. This isn't resolved within a night, but I hope that we can love each other again. I'm lost without you."

I reached for her hands and squeezed them firmly. I brought them to my lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. It took me a while until I found my voice again.

„We will. I'll do everything for it. I've already lost so much. What happened in New Mexico.. I just.. I can't lose you." I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. I'd already said too much. We didn't talk about New Mexico. Never.

I let go of her hands again and leaned back in the chair. But Elena seemed unimpressed. She followed me immediately and knelt in front of me. Hesitantly, she took my hands back into hers.

"Damon-"

"No, we don't talk about New Mexico. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Damon", she started again. "We don't have to speak about what happened in Maljamar yet. Let's keep our conversation light for now, but please, please don't shut me out again." Her pleading let me open my eyes. I looked at her face and she was just so beautiful that I couldn't do anything other than lent forward and kiss her once softly on her wonderful lips.

"You're right, let's take it easy. We should change the topic."

She nodded and for a while neither of us said something, too lost in our own thoughts. But then Elenas face suddenly turned red.

"What?"

"We said we would talk about last night and.. I asked myself why, you know, why you.." She stammered and I couldn't stop myself and burst out laughing. Elena couldn't even curse, let alone talk about sexual things. It was so much fun to see her like that.

She took a deep brath and fired her question away. "Why were you so dominant in bed last night?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her. I didn't know how to answer the question. Hadn't she liked it and now she wanted an explanation for my bad behavior? Or had she liked it so much that she wanted to know what the trigger for it was so she could get even more?

Elena seemed to understand my problem and began to babble away again. "Don't get me wrong, I really really liked it like.. really! But I just asked myself.. It was so good! And why didn't we do it this extreme before and.. God, please stop me Damon, I'm so nervous."

I laughed out loud and I was so grateful for her nervousness, because it relaxed me. New Mexico was taboo. Sex? That was something I could talk endlessly about.

I helped Elena back to her feet and led her into the living room. We sat together on the sofa and I turned so that I could look at her.

"Let's talk here. It doesn't do any good when you knee in front of me in our bedroom." As I had hoped secretly, Elena blushed deeply again. I loved the effect my words had on her.

"As I said before, I thought it was over with us, but I didn't want to accept it. I guess I was so possessive to show you that you still belong to me and probably to make sure that you're actually still mine." I tried to explain to her.

I hadn' hadt much time this morning to arrange my thoughts. I didn't exactly remember why I had acted the way I did. It had just been pure instinct. But what I knew was that it hadn't been a mistake. We bouth had missed the closeness.

Elena just nodded slowly but seemed to understand. I decided to dig a bit further if she didn't want to share her thoughts freely.

"Sooo.." I continued. "You really really really liked it." I smirked at her and even though she turned red again, nodded as an answer. Damn, I loved her.

"At first I was really confused. I can't really explain it, but to be bossed aournd like that by a man, actually speaks against any feminist streak in me. But yesterday during sex .. It was really good.", She tried to explain and I understood. Elena was a strong woman and she didn't need anyone to tell her what to do. And I was sure that if I'd talked to her like that during the day, she'd probably slapped me across the face or kicked my balls.

"Elena, I understand what you mean, but believe me, that what happened yesterday was just about sex and had nothing to do with our relationship itself. I would never get the idea to treat you like this in a different situation." I looked at her when I finished the sentence and I knew, she got it. We had only been together for a year and we had many problems in our relationship, but if one thing was certain, that we always understood each other.

"I know that, Damon. And that's the reason why I.. want.. to..", she paused and looked at me before she threw her arms over her head. "Come on! I know you like to see me struggle like that but you know what I try to tell you."

I blinked and slowly shook my head no. I really didn't know what she was talking about. But it had to do something with sex, because that was the only topic Elena was shy about. She sighed and straight herself before she spoke.

"I would like to have sex like that with you regularly."

What? I didn't expect that. I mean, she had definitely enjoyed everything I did to her. I think I had previously never heard her moaning and screaming like that. Still, I thought it would be too extreme for her, that she would tell me that I should never touch her the way I did again. But now the exact opposite was the case.

"You want me to fuck you like that again? With all the choking, spanking and tossing around included? I thought you would tell me to go to hell."

She smiled at me and all my blood rushed south. Elena had liked it so much that she wanted it again. And not just again but regularly. Again and again and again. Oh fuck that's pretty nice.

"I can do that." I told her smirking and she rolled her eyes. I had really missed our light talking and her rolling her eyes at me.

"Should we decide on a safe word or something like that?" I asked her softly. If we did this on a regular basis I wanted her to be totally comfortable with it.

"A safe word?"

"Yeah, something you can say if it.. gets to much, if you can't handle it any longer and want me to stop."

Her eyes grew large and only then she seemed to realize that I could also do things to her she didn't liked. I waited patiently, trying to guess what she was thinking. Just as I assumed that she changed her mind and didn't want to do it, she answered me.

"I think a safe word would be good. I trust you but you have the ability to get lost in sex if you enjoy it too much."

I smirked because I knew she was right. It wouldn't be a first if we get caught. Once we'd had sex in an alleyway and I'd been so into it, that I hadn't even heard Elena tell me to be quite because she'd seen someone.

"Then think of something while I'm-"

"Pineapple."

"What?"

"Pineapple. I love them but my tongue always gets a bit itchy after I eat them. So I try to avoid them even though I really like them.", she explained, as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Elena actually compared the ichty feeling she got from pineapples with rough sex. That was just hilarious. I couldn't stop myself. I started to laugh so hard, my stomach began to arch. But as I saw Elena's angry glance, I stopped laughing immediately and cleared my throat.

"Pineapple it is."

* * *

After we had breakfast together, Elena went to work. We had talked a bit while eating. It was nice just to talk to her, even if it was about nothing special. Even though I knew we still had a lot to talk about, I was confident that we would make it. But as it looked like I seemed to have to face a lot of my demons. Elena's reaction as I mentioned New Mexico, got me thinking. _Please, please don't shut me out again._ Had it been my fault? Had I pushed Elena away from me without even realizing it? One thing was certain, New Mexico had left deep wounds behind. Yet I had never gotten the idea of Maljamar might be the reason for our problems. Fuck, I really had to talk with Elena about it, but I just couldn't. At some time, I would. But not yet. For now, baby steps had to do it.

"Earth to Damon. Hello?!" Ric waved like a madman his hands in front of my face. I slapped them aside and rolled my eyes. Ric had texted me this morning. He wanted to meet me so we could talk about Elena. If Ric loved something, then it was the newest gossip.

"It was hard, wasn't it?", he asked me after a while. I frowned but it didn't seem to be enough to show my confusion.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked instead.

"Elena, duh!"

"Don't say 'duh'. You aren't Caroline."

This time Ric rolled his eyes. He looked really frustrated, which made me even happier. I grinned at him and took a sip of my coffee.

"You look like shit, you're lost in thoughts, and after the things I told you yesterday, I'd wouldn't be surprised if you two had broken up. That's all I'm saying." He shrugged his shoulder and made a gesture with his hand. I swear, if I didn't knew Ric was dating Jenna I really would think he was gay. I lent back and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Yeah, it was hard." I told him and tried to hold back my smirk.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ric asked. As much as I was making fun of him, Alaric was my best friend. He was there whenever I needed him. We'd gone to school together, and even there we had always taken care of each other already. And today was no different.

"It was so hard that the headboard broke."

At first Ric looked really confused. But then he seemed to understand, and then he looked disgusted. But I could also see a little smile on his face. Ric liked Elena and I knew he was glad I had Elena. He was happy for me and that was something that made me happy. But of course I would never say that out loud.

Alaric looked questioningly at me, so I leaned forward and began to explain the situation of last night.

"I went to a bar right after work-"

"Of course you did."

"Asshole, I'm talking.", I interjected and continued as if nothing had happened. "I was pretty sure that I would break up with her as soon as I got home. But then this one woman suddenly was flirting with me. She wanted to go to her place with me and I was disgusted. I couldn't imagine having sex with her, hell, I couldn't even imagine to kiss her. Not when Elena was at home, waiting for me." Why should I be so stupid and exchange a diamond against coal? Elena was everything to me, I loved her. But I didn't want to go into detail with Ric. It was enough that he was constantly gushing about Jenna, one of us had to preserve the coolness. "Anyway, when I got home I was overcome by such a urge of possession. I couldn't just let Elena go. And then led one to the other and.. yeah. "

"Wow, you're unbelievable. Did you two talk about it?"

"A bit. We didn't talk about the heavy stuff yet, but it felt natural talking to her. It was good, I feel good."

Alaric looked at me for a while. I could almost hear the cogs spinning in his head. He was looking for a sign that I was lying to him, and only pretended to be okay. But that wasn't necessary . Because I was fine. The first time in a long time I felt really good again.

„So you didn't talk about-"

„No." I answered him before he could even finish his question.

He nodded slowly and looked down into his empty cup. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes again. Ric got almost worse than myself when someone talked about New Mexico. I knew why. He felt guilty. But that was the biggest bullshit. Maljamar had happened, we all have been through it. And that was it. There was no need to talk about it anymore.

I stood up and threw a few bills on the table to pay for the two coffees. I walked around the table and patted Ric on the shoulder.

„Come on buddy, let's go to the hardware store. I need to buy screws, I have a headboard to repair."

* * *

 **AN: Sooo that's it. I know it isn't that good but I try to write the next one better.**

 **A little fun fact: I decided "pineapple" to be the safe word just because I think it's a really cute word. :D In German it's called "Ananas" and that just sounds totally strange. I wish we would use pineapple instead.**


	3. Rainy days and sunny minds

**AN: Hello everyone. I want to thank every follower and every person who favored and reviewed. There was a problem with the reviews but it's finally fixed now. Anyway, I'm really happy that you like the story so far. I always get all exited when I see someone wrote a review or followed this story, hehe.**

 **I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)**

 **Oh by the way, I wrote this chapter right away in English, I think it's faster this way but there might be a few more mistakes.**

* * *

 _Damon_

I lay awake for two hours _._ The whole night I hadn't slept well, now it was around 6am. Today I had to go to work again. I was so tired, I really didn't know how I should survive this day. Elena lay beside me, curled up on her side. She slept peacefully and actually drooled a bit on her pillow. Grinning, I swept her hair out of her face.

Things were a bit better now. Our wonderful night had been three days ago. We talked again, about less important things but also about our relationship. We agreed that we both try to make things better again, that we don't chose the easy way if we have an argument but discuss everything til it's clarified. We both knew now that it didn't do anything good if we hold back the things, we desperately wanted to talk about.

I closed my eyes again and moved a bit closer to Elena, so I could wrap my arm around her. She snuggled closer to me and turned, so her back was against my chest. She loved to spoon so much, she even did it in her sleep. I shoved my hand under her top and placed my hand on her stomach. With slow strokes, I began to message her belly gently. That was always something that relaxed me and even though I didn't want to fall asleep again, it made me feel more comfortable. So I continued to rub slow circles across her soft skin. Elena sighed and I knew she was awake now. It hadn't been my intention to wake her up but she didn't seem to mind one bit.

With a confident purr, I buried my nose in her hair. She smelled so good. I could have stayed there forever but just as I began to feel all cozy, my alarm went off. Groaning I reached over the annoying clock and turned it to snooze, so it would ring in an hour again to wake Elena properly. I kissed her on top of her head and then climbed out of the bed.

I made my way over to the window and looked out of it. It was raining heavily and that made me smile. I hated the heat, the sun, I just couldn't stand it anymore. Not after what happened half a year ago. After a few thoughtful minutes, I went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. I took my time because I wasn't ready to start the day already. But the world didn't stop for anybody, so as I was finished in the bathroom and dressed in my suit, I glanced one last time at Elena, and walked into the kitchen. I wasn't really hungry but I knew Elena liked to have breakfast. She just was too lazy to make it every morning. So I made myself useful and began to make a simple breakfast. Bacon and eggs would have to do it.

In the meantime, Elena woke up and greeted me with a grumbled _'morning'_ before she disappeared in the bedroom again, probably to go to the bathroom and make herself ready for the day. She wasn't a morning person and it was always funny to see her all confused and grumpy. When I was finished cooking, I made myself a plate full of eggs and bacon and began to eat. I ate in silence and listened to rain splashing against the window. It calmed me down, especially the smell of it, so I made sure the window was open.

I was almost finished with my breakfast as I heard a knock on the front door. And another knock, and another and another. I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes. Caroline. Lazily I made my way to the annoying girl who somehow got a part of my life. I opened the door and indeed saw Blondie right at my doorstep. I flashed her a smirk.

"What a pleasure." I greeted her.

"Wish I could say the same.", she answered and stroked through her hair. Caroline shoved me to the side and let herself in. She was Elena's best friend that's why I tolerated her. Oh yeah, and she was dating my little brother.

At the beginning we really couldn't stand each other. She had a squeaky voice and talked to much. Especially talked to much bullshit. She'd always seemed to have something against me. I really couldn't care less if Caroline had liked me or not but it'd pissed me off like hell whenever she had talked shit about me to Elena. That woman had her own relationship, she didn't need to worry about Elena's too. But after half a year or so Caroline and I had gotten along. More or less. We teased each other but I was pretty sure she didn't mean the cruel things she said to me like that. Well, not all of them anyway.

"What happened there?", she asked me and pointed at my arm. I looked down to the scratches on my skin. At first I hadn't even noticed them and as I did, I hadn't known where there were coming from. But than I'd remembered the wonderful night Elena and I had a few nights before and how she clung to my arm and scratched me as I had choked her. I began to grin and shrugged.

"A kitten scratched me."

Caroline raised her eyebrows at me. She seemed to want further explanations but I really didn't want to talk to Caroline right now. Besides, Elena would probably tell her everything as soon as I left for work.

"Elena!" I yelled before Caroline could ask anything other.

"What?"

"Caroline's here."

"Coming!"

I heard her stumble through our bedroom. No idea what she did in there, but I had no time to check on it. I went back into the kitchen and shoved the last bite bacon into my mouth and simultaneously put on my jacket.

When I went back into the living room to fetch my keys, Elena stood in the room, wearing tight blue jeans and a top that clung deliciously on her wonderful upper body. She smiled shyly at me and I felt awkward. I let the keys swing around my index finger and stood there for a moment, just because I didn't know what else to do. Eventually, I cleared my throat, briefly waved her goodbye and then walked toward the door.

I went a few steps but then stopped again. I wanted everything to be better again. Sneak around each other didn't help. So I turned around, marched up to Elena, who was still standing in the same place, but with a sad expression on her face. I wanted to kiss that pout off of her lips. And that's exactly what I did.

I grabbed her face in my hands and pressed my lips hard onto hers. Slowly I moved my mouth, let my tongue trace along her bottom lip, my thumps stroked softly against her cheeks. She sighed and I felt her smile against my lips. That was it. Her smile would help me get through the rest of the day. Elena's fingers curled slightly in my hair. I didn't even remember her putting her arms around my neck, to lost in the wonderful kiss, the feeling of her lips.

I felt Caroline starring at us but I completely ignored it. I really didn't care. All I cared about was the woman I was kissing at that moment. My arms went on their own around Elena's petite body. She seemed so small and fragile compared to me, even though I wasn't that much taller than her. Anyway, it made me feel possessive again. I really wanted to stay with her right now, but I had to go to work. So I pulled slowly back, but let my arms linger a bit longer around her.

After a moment of silence I said my goodbyes to her.

"See you in the evening, baby."

"Yes, you will. I'll cook dinner for you."

I smiled broadly at her. It seemed like a lifetime since we ate dinner together, let alone she cooked it for me. It wouldn't even matter if it would taste like crap. I would eat every bit of it just because I was happy she cooked for me again. Don't get me wrong. I hadn't a problem with cooking. No, I even liked it and my food tasted good. But cooking for someone was the gesture of love and caring as my mother said. And I was really happy Elena would show me this gesture again.

"Can't wait." I told her simply but truthfully. Smiling, I placed a single kiss on her forehead before I let go of her. Thank god my brain had decided to do the right thing, even though it was in the last moment. I wouldn't had have this wonderful moment right now, if I'd gone to work without saying goodbye to her properly.

"Take it easy, Blondie." I told Caroline right before I went out of the door. I knew Elena had to play 20 questions right now.

* * *

 _Elena_

Damon wasn't even halfway through the door as Care began to drown me in her questions. It went from _'What did I just saw?! He kissed you with so much passion.'_ to _'How the fuck did you two made up and why don't I know anything about it?'_. I really loved Caroline, she was my best friend since we were kids but sometimes she just was.. exhausting.

I went to the kitchen so we could eat some breakfast together. I waved her after me and she followed but continued to babble away about how she couldn't believe that Damon and I made up.

I set the table after I made our plates full of bacon and eggs. I silently thanked Damon for making breakfast. Caroline always drank orange juice in the morning, so I put the bottle on the table, too. I worked around in the kitchen for a while, put Damon's dishes in the sink and cleaned roughly the counter because I knew I wouldn't get the chance to clean up as soon as Care got the answers to her questions. Because those answers would cause more questions. As I sat down at the table, she was a bit calmer but I knew she couldn't wait to find out what happened between Damon and me.

I texted Caroline the evening before and asked her if she would like to come by this morning. Yesterday I had been convinced this was a good idea, now that Care sat before me and looked at me as if she tried to read my thoughts, I wasn't so sure anymore. But she was my best friend and we talked about everything. I also _had_ _to_ talk about it with someone.

"Now, would you please enlighten me?" Care asked pleading.

I laughed quietly at her but nodded.

"Okay, so how did this happen? I haven't seen you guys so passionate since the beginning of your relationship. I mean that was hell of a goodbye kiss! You two.."

Caroline didn't seem to stop talking, so I let her. I began to eat and tried to keep up with all the things she said to me. Even though she was talking instead of listening, I thought of her as a really good friend. She cared so much, always analyzed every situation and looked out for the best solution.

Suddenly she stopped talking. That's when she seemed to realize that she was constantly babbling. Care sighed dramatically and then waved with her hand toward me as if she wanted to say 'go, talk, before I start again'.

"Things aren't perfect between us yet, but a few nights before something happened and since then we get better day bye day. Sometimes it's a bit awkward but-"

„ _What_ exactly did happen, Elena?"

I raised my brows at her and she immediately mumbled a _'sorry'_ and started to eat to prevent herself from talking. I answered her question though.

"He came home late at night, drunk I might add. We don't really know what happened there but Damon all of sudden got so possessive and.. I don't know. He just couldn't take the silence anymore, I think, so he grabbed me and told me I would belong to him and no one else. Well and then.. we had sex."

Care looked as if she had to solve the hardest riddle in the world. She frowned and placed her fork on the table. I tried to ignore her intense stare and just ate slowly my eggs. In truth my stomach cramped. I was so nervous and I didn't even know why. Maybe it was the way Caroline looked at me. I really didn't know what went through her mind right now.

"So every issues you two had just vanished because of sex? If it were that easy no one would have relationship problems, Elena."

"That's not what I said. It wasn't because of the sex. More because of the feelings during that moment. I felt loved and wanted. He was finally so close to me again and I didn't want to lose him again. So we talked, actually _talked_ , Care. You know how long Damon and I weren't speaking to each other."

This time Care looked like she understood what I meant. She nodded and then smiled softly at me and I couldn't help but smile, too. I poured my heart out to Caroline over the last few months. If someone knew how terrible I had felt, then it was her. I'd always asked myself if it was because of me that Damon didn't open up and didn't talk to me. But Care told me over and over again that it wasn't my fault, that Damon just couldn't talk about it, that it wasn't easy for him. Caroline had held me together and that's why she was my best friend and probably always would be.

"I'm happy for you.", she told me but eyed me closely. „And you sure it gets better?"

„Definitely. You saw how he just wanted to go but then turned around to kiss me and tell me goodbye? I know Damon wants our paradise back, too. It won't be easy, there's a lot we have to talk about but we can do this. I know it, I can feel it."

Care looked at me in sympathy as I spoke my last words and that's when I knew she understood the hidden message in my words. It wouldn't be easy for Damon and me because we hadn't talked about Maljamar yet. Caroline was one of the few people who knew what happened in New Mexico. Well, she didn't knew all the details but neither of us did, except of Damon.

With a shake of her head Caroline stood up and went to the cupboard to take herself a glass. I completely forgot to put one on the table for her.

„You both really try to make things better. I must admit that I lost hope in your love. I already worked out a plan how to sheer you up as soon as you break up."

My eyes grew wide and I looked at her in shock. Caroline didn't believe in my relationship since the beginning but that she already had plans to make me feel better, that I hadn't expected. As soon as she saw the look on my face, she waved a hand at me.

„Come on, Elena, don't sulk. I just care about you.", she explained to me. I shrugged and for a moment, she seemed lost in thoughts before she spoke again with a grin on her face. „All I'm saying is, that it had to be hell of a sex if it caused the two of you to talk."

I gasped at her words but then tried to play it cool and just rolled my eyes at her. However, I couldn't stop myself from thinking how right she was. The sex had been amazing. I considered telling Care just that. She always talked about sex. In that way she was just like Damon. And in fact, I could tell her everything without getting judged by her. Okay, yeah, her first instinct usually was to get all worked up but after that she would calm down and then you could talk normally to her.

„It really was good sex.", I started and Caroline turned toward me. She sat on her chair again and put her hands under her chin. Now, she definitely was listening. My face felt like it was on fire but I continued anyway.

„It was different. He.. you know, he was really demanding."

"Demanding?"

"Okay, so.. he was rough, dominating. But I liked it, very much. He grabbed me and told me in what position he'd wanted me but I didn't felt humiliated, no, I felt loved and taken care of. It was really hard sex yet I felt protected. He just showed me how much he wanted me and couldn't control himself." I paused for a few seconds and as Care didn't say anything I asked her a question I already knew the answer to, but I wanted to hear her opinion. "It's okay I liked that, isn't it?"

Caroline just looked at me and again I didn't know what she thought. She was anything but uptight, but when Care went silent, it was either something really good because she truthfully thought about what you said, or it was something really really bad.

"I like that, too.", she answered finally and a flood of relief overcame me. Not just because Caroline answered me but because I wasn't the only one. Then the morning after that night, I'd been afraid that something could be wrong with me. "The most important thing is that you want it, too. As long as Damon doesn't push you into this, it's totally okay."

"No, no, he assured me that he would never treat me like that in any other situation and as long as it's just about sex, I absolutely want it. And.." I looked at Caroline. She clung to every word I had to say to her. "..I think this is good for our relationship, too. You know, maybe if he's rough in the bedroom and he's in charge, he can get some of the control back he lost in New Mexico. I think he needs this balance."

"Interesting thought, I think you might be right. Damon needs control. But remember, don't do this, if you don't want to do it."

"I want it, Care. That's something I'm absolutely sure about.", I promised. An overwhelming feeling of happiness flooded through me and I just couldn't stop myself. I sprang of my chair and let myself fall into Caroline's arms. "Thank you so much, for listening and everything else. You're the best friend ever."

Care's arms went around my middle and she hugged me tightly to her. "Tell me something I didn't know already." In this moment she remembered me so much of Damon. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I was far too happy to care about her teasing anyway.

„Hey." Caroline let go of me and looked at me questioningly. „Does Damon still call you kitten?"

"Er, yeah, sometimes I think. Why?" I asked.

"Just put something together." Care shook her head and sighed. I thought I'd heard her say _'idiot'_ but I didn't know for sure. But it didn't matter to me then as Caroline wrapped her arms around me again, all I wanted to do was hug my best friend and thank her again for her help.

* * *

Caroline and I had finished our breakfast while talking about nothing and everything. She'd told me about her date night with Stefan. She really seemed to like him. Normally, Caroline didn't do relationships. Once she had been dating Tyler Lockwood but it didn't end well and since then she'd stayed away from men. Until she met Stefan through Damon. She was head over heels in love from the very first moment, even though they took it slowly. But I was sure they were meant for each other.

After breakfast we'd cleaned the kitchen together. I truthfully hadn't thought this morning would went so easily. It wasn't always this simple telling Care the newest relationship stuff. She always got all worked up or super exited but this time she was really thoughtful and cautious. I'd even asked her if everything was okay, but she assured me that everything was fine and I believed her.

Care had gone home around noon. We'd spent a good day together. Now I was at the grocery store, getting some things for dinner tonight. I wanted to cook something special for Damon, I wasn't that good at it but I was optimistic.

I looked over my shopping list. Most of it I already had in my shopping bag. I just needed one more thing but I couldn't find it. Losing my patience, I went unwary through the store. I really hated grocery shopping. Most of the time, I didn't find anything, people were running in your way. It was just pure stress. It also was still raining outside and my clothes were soaked. I wanted to get this over with.

As I went around a corner, I suddenly collided into a man. Startled, I apologized, and he did the same. He was good looking, young, maybe the same age as me. His brown hair was slightly tousled and it looked really good on him. His brown eyes lit up as his gaze fell on my face.

"Who would have thought that it could be good to bump into someone in a grocery store.", he said with a cheery voice and a British accent. His face looked so familiar but I couldn't quiet place him. "How beautiful you are."

I turned to the products that were stabled in the shelve next to me, because my face heated up. Compliments weren't something I could handle very well, I didn't know why. With Damon, I had already gotten used to it but whenever someone else told me I was good looking or something like that I felt really uncomfortable. Nevertheless, I murmured a _'thanks'_ in his direction. I didn't want to be rude.

"Hey, I know this might be weird, I normally don't do something like that in a grocery store, but you're really pretty. Would you like to give me your phone number?", he asked with a confident voice.

Oh my god! What kind of guy flirted with a woman in a grocery store? Well okay, he looked good but it was strange though.

"Oh, er, I'm in a relationship.", I explained awkwardly.

"Doesn't have to stop you." He smirked very Damon-like but it didn't look half as good as it did on my man. He held his hand out to me. "I'm Kol. Kol Mikaelson."

Mikaelson! I knew I'd seen his face before. Frightened, I backed a few steps away and bumped into a piled up chocolate pyramid. Mikaelson grabbed my arm to prevent me from falling and laughed quietly at me. It sent chills down my spine.

"Easy there.", he said laughing.

"Don't touch me!" I jerked my arm away, straightened myself and looked him deadly in the eyes. "My boyfriend is Special Agent Damon Salvatore. Touch me again and you will regret it!"

I grabbed my things and turned around.

My heart pounding rapidly in my chest.


	4. Safe and Sound

**AN: Ugh, I hate myself. I know, this took me very long and I'm truly sorry. But I had so much trouble writing this one. Everything I wrote seemed wrong and I deleted it all and started all over again. I think it's mostly because I barely have a plot for this story planned (except for Maljamar and the Mikaelsons), so I can't actually follow a plan in my head, I kinda improvise here. Also I have a few ideas for other stories and I'm working a bit on them, too. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter, it's longer than the others before. :)**

* * *

 _Damon_

"I'm home." I called as I walked through the front door.

"Kitchen!" Elena yelled back.

I threw my keys on the small table beside the door and then went to the kitchen, just to see Elena standing in front of the stove. She'd really made dinner. I smiled. It was really good to be home right know. Casually, I walked toward her and placed a single kiss on the backside of her head.

"Almost ready." She told me with a soft smile on her lips. I stroked my hands down her arms and lingered there for a moment, before I released my grip on her and went out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. With a yawn, I slipped my jacket off and put it over the chair, which stood in the corner of the room. I took my gun out of the holster and put it along with my badge in the drawer of my nightstand. Lazily, I loosened the strips of the holster and shrugged it off of my shoulders. I couldn't wait to get out of that suit. I rolled my shoulders slightly to relax the stiff muscles in my arm.

Work went good today. As good as it could anyway. I had a lot of paperwork to do but sometimes it was just that, that kept me grounded. My job wasn't easy, but I liked what I was doing, I was good at it and I wouldn't complain about it. But at some days you just grew tired of pulling out your gun and aiming it at some bastard and then it was nice to just sit in a shitty office with your best buddy by your side and write everything down that happened the last few days. Sometimes I wondered if it was really that important to write a report to your boss or if you just had to do it so you wouldn't lose your mind at some point. For me, I think, it was the second one.

I dressed myself in comfortable sweatpants at first but then decided for jeans and a simple black shirt, before I made my way back to Elena. I didn't want to look under dressed, like I didn't care about dinner or something, even though I knew Elena wouldn't think like that and wanted me to be comfortable. Still, I wanted to look presentable for her.

I reached the kitchen again and immediately began to smile. She'd set the table already with a single candle in the middle of it. She didn't overdo it, she never did and that was something I always liked about her. Elena was simple and easy to live with. She didn't try to drown me in love and romance.

With a beautiful smile on her full lips, she came to me and slung her arms around my neck. She placed her lips on mine for a short kiss and I couldn't help myself, I smiled even harder.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." I said back.

Elena looked up to me and my heart began to jump weirdly in my chest. Damn, what a crazy good feeling. I pecked her lips softly as well and closed my eyes for a short moment.

"Dinner's ready. You just have to take the food out of the oven for me."

I grinned down at her and began to nibble on her bottom lip. Slowly, I let my hands wander to the small of her back.

"I'd rather have dessert right now."

"First enjoy your dinner, then you can have your sweets.", she lectured me and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. She almost sounded like my mother, but then she winked at me and rolled her tongue over her lips. And fuck, there was my sexy girlfriend again.

She slapped my butt playfully and loosened herself from me. I groaned quietly at the loss of her body against mine but made my way to the food without further complaining. I put the oven gloves on and took the casserole out of the stove. The smell hit my nostrils and damn her, she made chicken pasta. A simple recipe but with so much meaning. It was the food we'd eaten on our first date, the food I'd made as I'd asked her if she wanted to move in with me. And I had sworn to myself it would be the food I would make if or when I asked her to marry me.

I placed the casserole on the table, tossed the gloves on the counter and then sat down opposite Elena. My stomach grumbled and that's when I first noticed how hungry I was. I gestured to Elena to go first and she smiled in thanks at me and piled herself the chicken pasta on her plate. In the meantime, I opened the wine bottle she had placed on the table before and poured some wine in our glasses. After that, I put food on my plate, too.

We began to eat in a comfortable silence and I really enjoyed it. We'd used to eat dinner together regularly and I'd missed it. I'd grown up in an Italian family where cooking and eating together was something important and special. As a teenager, I'd always been pissed off whenever I had to be right on time at home for eating dinner together. At those days I hadn't understood the importance, now that I had Elena however, I got it. There was nothing better than to spend time with the person you loved most and to let your day go lovingly to an end with a delicious dinner you cooked together.

While eating, we started chatting softly, about work, news, her family. But as I shoved my last bite into my moth, I looked over to Elena and went silent again. She was still eating but as she caught me staring at her, she stopped briefly to smile at me. I used to watch her eating a lot in the past. There was just something about the way she enjoyed every bite of her meal. Yeah, sure, at some times she complaint about her weight, that's probably in the nature of a woman, I never really understood it. But mostly she was content with herself and it was the most sexiest thing to look at her, while she was eating a XXL burger within a few minutes. Well, there _were_ sexier things of course, but that was definitely in my top 10, maybe even 5. So, she enjoyed eating and I enjoyed watching her, we just kinda worked together.

With a knowing smile, as if she just read my mind, she took her glass in her hand and held it up to me. "To us."

Smiling, I did the same and then we were clinking our glasses together. It really surprised me how we just fell in our daily rhythm again, as if we never had these few troubling month. Sure, there was the one or other awkward moment, but we managed our life together, _living_ together, actually quite good again.

"To us." I agreed and took a large gulp of my wine. It tasted bitter on my tongue. I grimaced at the taste, but then I began to laugh as I realized what I just drank. It wasn't just the food, she chose the same wine we'd drunk on our first date as well. It tasted terrible, but we'd drunk the whole bottle and I hoped we would do it again this evening.

"So, how was your day with Caroline?" I asked casually.

Elena rolled her eyes, but a lovely smile appeared on her face. That's something I'd seen at least a million times, eye roll, smile. And I would never get tired of it.

"You know how she is. She asked questions and demanded answers. But I had fun and it was nice to do some girl stuff with her again."

I nodded and smiled at her. "That's good, I'm happy for you." And I really was. Elena deserved some good times after all those strange events. And as annoying Caroline was, she was a good friend to Elena and I was grateful for that.

As Elena finished eating as well, she pushed her plate away from her and rubbed her stomach softly. A sigh escaped her and she looked truly content. It was a good sight. I stood up and collected our plates to put them in the sink. But then I went right back to Elena. The dirty dishes had to wait. I wanted to spend my time with Elena now.

With a grin on my face, I grabbed the wine bottle and our glasses. Elena stood up and I slid my free hand around the small of her back. I pushed her against my side and kissed her hair.

"Now we drink that bottle empty, just as we did on our first date and after that I really would like to have my dessert." I told her in a whisper. She shivered against me and a smile formed on my lips. I'd always loved the effect I had on her and it was a really good feeling to see that she still respond to me the same way she did before.

We went to the living room, and as I refilled our glasses, Elena let herself fall on the couch. She stretched deliciously like a little kitten and I almost spilled the wine over as I watched her. Her shirt moved as she stretched and exposed a little part of her smooth skin on her belly, that I suddenly wanted to explore so badly right now. So, without another glance to the wine bottle, I crawled over her body and planked her. Her breasts pressed against my chest as she looked up to me with big brown doe eyes.

"What about that wine?" She asked in a soft whisper.

"I really don't give a shit." I told her, before I closed the distance between us. She giggled quietly and it sounded so lovely that I stopped right in front of her face, our lips barely touching. I was so close to rushing things like I did last time and that's not what I wanted to do this time. I wanted to feel her and I wanted _her_ to feel _me._ I wanted her close and not just physically. I cupped her right cheek in one of my hands while I steadied myself over her with the other. I held her gaze, her eyes so warm and kind, it felt like I was drowning. Softly, I caressed her cheekbone with my thumb as I tilled my head slightly, my lips ghosting over hers. Her breath caused a tickle against my lips, I imagined she felt the same on hers. My mouth parted and I let the tip of my tongue slowly stroke over her full bottom lip. Her eyes fluttered closed and that's when I leaned fully in.

I started with slow movements, but didn't hesitate to explore her mouth with my tongue. Elena immediately kissed me back, her soft lips brushing confidently against mine. It felt nice, really nice. I let my hand wander from her cheek to the back of her neck and lowered myself fully against her body. She opened her legs for me, so I fit perfectly between her, our crotches pressed tight together. I could feel the heat coming from between her legs and couldn't resist a small roll of my hips against her jeans covered core, letting her feel the natural bulge in my pants.

"It's nice feeling you." She whispered in our kiss.

"Just thought the same." I admitted with a smile against her lips. It really was nice feeling her like that again. Sure, last time was unbelievable, I didn't think I ever fucked someone the way I did Elena a few days ago. But sex with Elena had always been different, in a good way of course. And to built that intimacy up again felt even better. I wanted her to remember how good it could feel to get teased and touched and kissed and only then to get fucked and lose yourself. Last time we completely ignored our foreplay, what was okay with me that time, but now I wanted everything.

Elena wrapped her arms around my neck. I adjusted to her hug and placed both my hands in her hair. It was so soft, I briefly wondered what she did with her hair that it felt like stroking trough feathers. I lowered my forehead against hers, before I leaned in to start our kiss again. Our noses brushed with each movement against each other and I felt Elena's grip on me tighten. That was usual a signal that she wanted more, so I deepened the kiss, pressed my lips harder to her mouth as I let one of my hands slowly wander its way along Elena's body. For a moment I rested my hand against her hip, rubbed circles with my thumb through the fabric of her jeans, but then I stroked my way upwards and inside her shirt. Her skin was so smooth, I wanted to lick over every inch of it. Elena breathed heavily between our kisses, so I gave her some time and went to her neck instead, kissing and nibbling my way down, while my hand groped up to her breasts. I stroked her trough her bra, which caused Elena to moan softly next to my ear. I just loved that sound, like a praise without words. The next moan she let slip from her lips sounded more needy. And that sound was even better.

"I want you to touch me so bad." She said a little frustrated and pushed me slightly up, away from her body. Her hands grabbed the hem of her shirt and she pulled it over her head. It landed somewhere near the tv but I didn't intend to let her get dressed so soon again, so I really didn't care where all our clothes would end up in the events of the evening. As she was about to open her bra, I caught her wrists in a firm grasp and put them above her head.

"Last time I checked, you wanted me to be in charge.", I told her with a curved smirk on my face from which I knew she loved so much, that she hated it at the same time.

"Last time I checked, you weren't so damn slow. Get to business!"

"Hm, what a brave little kitten you are." I strengthened my grip on her and bit her lip hard. She mewled quietly, just like I hoped she would do. _Oh Elena, you have no idea what I'm going to do to you tonight._ I sat up on my knees, let go of her hands and slowly began to unbuckle my belt, Elena's eyes on me the whole time. I grinned at her as I took the belt out of the loops, taking it in my hands.

"Up." I ordered with a nod to her arms. She obeyed and lifted her arms, so her hands were right in front of my face. I bit her lightly in her finger before I pushed the straps of her bra down her arms. She helped me with it, so they hung loosely by her sides, then I took her arms and pressed them tight together, before wrapping the belt around her wrists and knotting it firmly. I told her to try to get out of it, but she barely could move her hands. The pure sight of it caused a twitch in my pants.

Pressing against her arms, I maneuvered her in the same position she had been before. Elena looked up with huge eyes. She looked nervous but over that extremely excited. Still, I bent forward to kiss her once on the lips and sooth her. The little smile on her lips told me, I did everything right.

I went from her lips down to her neck, where I pressed soft kisses to her skin. Elena let her head fall back which would have giving me more access to her throat but I was already wandering down her body, kissing along her collarbone to the valley of her perfect breast while I stroked my hand up and down her side. I licked slowly over her skin, making my way to one of her breasts. Elena sighed softly as I pushed her bra down, letting it fall to her waist. Right away, I began to devour her now exposed body parts. My lips closed around her nipple, where I started to suck lightly. Her other breast was palmed by my hand.

I paid attention to her upper body a long time. She always loved when I played with her nipples, so that's what I did right now to get her all hot and bothered. I switched between her right and left breast every few minutes. Tasting her on the one side and stroking her on the other. It felt like my pants got tighter with each lick or pinch. At some point, I let my hand wander down her side again and then around her waist to her back. I searched for the clasp of her bra and as I found it, opened it quickly to get that little but annoying piece of fabric out of the way. Elena arched her hips against mine slightly, so I didn't hesitate any longer and went right to work with her pants, flipping the button open and pulling her jeans down. I sat up on my knees again to undress her properly, so I had a really good view as I looked down at my girlfriend, almost naked and panting with excitement.

Her pants landed somewhere on the floor but I paid more attention to that little wet spot in the middle of Elena's white panties. My cock twitched again against my jeans and _yeah, I know you're excited but please give me some time with my girlfriend before I entertain you_. I gladly ignored the fact that I'd just imagined talking to my dick and got a grip on my beauty's panties to get rid of them as well. As I looked up again, I could see Elena biting her lip to keep herself from making sounds. Grinning, I leaned forward, bracing myself on my hands, and took her bottom lip between my own teeth, so she would let go of it.

"I want to hear you, baby, so don't bite that beautiful lip of yours." I said, mumbling against her lips.

I pressed a last soft kiss to her mouth and then slid down her body again. A quick hello to both her nipples and after that, further down her stomach. I circled her belly button a few times with my tongue before nuzzling her belly with my nose. Now _I_ felt like a kitten but I'd rather would compare myself with something bigger like a wolf or a lion or something. Elena giggled softly at my touch and I melted at her sound. I loved hearing her all happy and giggling. _Yeah, so much for the big bad wolf, hm?_ For the second time this evening, I ignored the voice inside of my head.

Elena's leg tangled beside the couch, so I grabbed her by her thigh and placed her leg over my shoulder as my lips found their way to her heated core. I could barely hold back my groan as I went down. Her skin was shaved and soft, and she smelled so delicious. My breath ghosted over her wet parts what caused her to wiggle lightly in front of me and this time I really couldn't do anything against my loud moan. I bent my head down and licked one long line through her folds before I closed my lips around her pink, lightly swollen button and welcomed it with a suck. Elena let out a relieved pleasureful sigh and bucked immediately upwards. I held her down with one hand on her belly, the other was clawed at the outside of her thigh.

" _Fuck,_ Damon! Missed this so, so - _ah! -_ so much!"

Yes, new record! Barely even started and she was already swearing. Elena usually wasn't one for swearing, but during sex, when she let herself relax and feel, the dirty side of her came to the surface - sometimes just a few swears, other times a full on dirty talk. With a smirk on my face, I enjoyed my small victory but didn't let myself get further distracted because just as Elena, I really missed tasting her like this.

With a small groan, I parted my lips slightly more and let my tongue stroke down her slit. As I reached her hole, I let my tongue dip inside her wet heat. Damn, her slick juices combined with her sounds did things to me. If my pants weren't uncomfortable before then there were it definitely now. I really didn't think I could have gotten any harder but Elena always proved me wrong. She panted heavily and tried to arch her back but I held her firmly in place. With my free hand, I stroked her thigh down until it rested just under my mouth. I parted her wet lips with two fingers, so I could sink my tongue deeper inside of her. Her loud reaction to it was like a praising pat on my shoulder. I tried to hold back my grin, so I could focus on her pleasure, licking circles inside her wet heat and messaging her stretched lips with my fingers. Soon, she got louder and squirmed a lot more with each swirl of my tongue. Her hands, still tied together, were buried in the cushion of the sofa.

Slowly, I traced my tongue out of her hole and further to her red flushed button again, and simultaneously pushed the two fingers, which were stretching her lips open before, inside her. She clamped deliciously on my fingers and a groan past my lips as I felt how wet and warm she was around me. I couldn't wait to replace my fingers with my hard cock.

Elena let out a few more moaning pants but then went silent again except for a soft growl, that came out of her throat. I looked up, only to see her biting her lip again and holding back her noises. I sucked on more time hard on her clitoris, before I slowly moved up her body, bringing her leg back down to my side, kissing my way toward her head with my fingers still buried deep within her. I gave a few licks to one of her nipples and then wandered further upward. Softly, I began to suck on her neck until it bruised lightly, then on her jaw, along the line. As I reached her lips, I placed two kisses to them, before looking her in the eyes.

"Thought I told you I want to hear you, kitten."

She averted her gaze and looked down, squirming a bit as she, probably, saw fingers between her legs. I growled lowly against her cheek because her submissive look just send another wave of pleasure through my body. But I tried to ignore it just a bit longer and started to move my fingers in her hole. I pulled them all the way out and then pushed back in, over and over again until I heard her panting beside my ear again. Then I slowly added a third one, carefully sliding in. As soon as I was settled, I curled my fingers, rubbing them against the spot within her that always made her arch her back and moan loudly. And that's just what happened. Elena stretched beautifully against my body and one moan after another came out of her throat as I constantly rubbed her insides. A scream escaped her as I pushed a bit harder and pressed my thumb to her clit. Her tied hands wound around my neck as she came, trembling down on my three fingers, my name passing her lips followed by a soft growl.

I slid my fingers in and out of her, bringing her through her orgasm until she came down and slumped down on the sofa. My lips pressed one kiss after another to her flushed cheeks but I didn't stop the movements of my fingers against her now way to sensitive flesh, though I let my third finger slip out of her again. Elena mewled and tried to close her legs, but I still knelled between her, so I prevented her easily from doing so.

"Damon, please.."

"Please what, baby?" I asked all innocent. Mhm, I loved this game.

"I'm too sensitive, please, I need a break." Her arms tightened around me and she buried her face right between her arm and my neck. I purred quietly as I felt her nose rub against my skin.

"Too sensitive for what?" I asked again. I knew I was being evil. Elena hated to talk dirty, she really only did it when she was way to far gone to care or, as now, I pushed her to it. I couldn't help it, I loved hearing dirty words out of her innocent mouth.

"For.. for - _ugh –_ for you to finger me!", she growled loudly and bit in my neck, I bet she was glowing red right now and not just from pleasure. I chuckled lowly but withdraw my fingers. I lifted my head and brought them to my mouth, sticking my still warm and slicked fingers past my lips. With a moan I enjoyed her juices. My deep sound caused her to look back to me, only to gasp softly as she saw, what I was doing. I grinned around my fingers, pulled them slowly out of my mouth and then began to lick my third finger clean, the whole time watching her closely. She could pretend as much as she wanted, but I knew she liked what she was seeing. A grin still plastered on my face, I reached for her arms and started to loosen the belt around her hands. She eyed me with an almost disappointed look.

"I thought you would let me stay like that.", she admitted after I threw the belt somewhere to her other clothes on the floor. I rubbed her red wrists and placed on each of them a kiss before I pressed my body to hers.

"Yeah, some other time." I promised.

I bent down and placed my lips against her mouth. Elena immediately moved her lips with mine, while sliding her hands in my hair. She clawed softly to it, to press me a bit harder against herself. I chuckled lowly in our kiss. Eager Elena was one of my favorites. However, I ended the kiss pretty soon. I had an arching erection in my pants and really wanted to relieve some of the pressure.

"Tonight..", I continued, whispering against her soft lips. "I wanna feel you. I want do devour you, thrust inside your wet heat over and over again and losing myself completely in you and all the while, I want to feel your fingers bury themselves in my skin, your arms hugging my body to yours, because you want more even though you can't take any more. That's why your hands are free now."

Elena began to wiggle against me, what really did nothing good to my dick. But I wanted to get her excited, so there's no way I would complain about that. A blush crept along her cheeks, she always looked so adorable like this. Her hands grasped my shirt and that's when I noticed that I still was fully clothed. Elena seemed to have the same thought, because she let her hands wander down my back until she reached the hem of my shirt and then began to slid it up over my body. I helped her with it and after my shirt joined the other clothes, her hands closed around my head and rested against my cheeks. Smiling, I look down to her but as I saw the lustful glint in her eyes, my smile turned into a curved smirk. I shook my head lightly and took one of her hands and pressed my lips into her palm.

"As much as I like feeling your hands on my cheeks..", I began and lead her hand slowly down my body. "There's really an other part of my body where I would like to feel you." Ending my sentence, I curled her hand around the bulge in my pants and slowly started thrusting against her palm, while rubbing her hand, with mine still clasped around hers, along the movements of my hips. With a small grin on her face, she lend up to me and pressed her lips for another kiss against mine. A low growl escaped my throat and even Elena seemed to enjoy her hand on me as much as I did, because she moaned in the kiss as well. I let go of her hand, so I could push mine in her hair. I clawed at it to bring her closer to me and simultaneously deepened the kiss, stroking my tongue against hers. As soon as I freed her hand, she used her opportunity and flicked the bottom of my jeans open. She pushed it down a bit, only to get a better grip on my cock through my boxer. I moaned loudly in her mouth and pushed myself against her.

"Fuck, that's really good, baby." I panted but didn't stop kissing her, so that half of my words were mumbled. Elena murmured her agreement but stopped the kiss right after that to answer me properly.

"You know what's even better?" She asked in a seductive whisper. Damn, that sounded fucking sexy.

"Tell me."

Instead of explaining, she just slid her hand inside my boxers and took me in her tiny fist in a strong grip, which caused another moan out of me.

"Skin to skin contact.", she answered finally with a big grin on her face. I so would have liked to swipe that grin out of her face but actually she looked way to sexy for that and I couldn't have done anything, even if I wanted to. Elena's hand stroked slowly but firmly up and down my cock, which was so long caged in my pants that just the tiniest relieve did wonders to me. Her thumb brushed every now and then over the head and pressed lightly into the slit, then she messaged the sensitive underside of my shaft, that caused me to moan and groan every single time. It felt so good, I didn't want it to end but I really really wanted to be buried inside her hole as well and that as long as possible, and if she kept up with that wonderful handjob, there was no way I would last long as soon as I was within her. So I stopped her movements by grabbing her hand a second time and pulled it out of my boxers. I squeezed her hand reassuring and then let go to get myself out of the rest of my clothes. As I was naked, I took a hold under each of her knees and pulled her toward me. An adorable squeak came past her lips and my smirk curved on its own into a smile.

"You know.." I started as I bent forward to nibble on her knee. "I' planned to take this slow and loving. But now? I don't think I can take you without fucking you so hard that you'll get bruised all over again."

Elena whimpered quietly to my words but stretched right away her arms out to me to pull me to her. She loved dirty talk even though she hated doing it herself and blushed every time. But she couldn't deny her overly excited responses and the hunger in her eyes that came to the surface with every dirty word that left my lips.

A grin found its way to my lips again as I leaned a bit forward, keeping her legs bent to her sides and steadying them in a firm grip, only letting her once go to stroke her hole a few times to make sure she was still wet and ready for me. I was kneeling in front of her, only a few inches away from the heat in between her legs. And I decided I tortured both of us long enough. I closed the tiny distance between us until my erect cock lined up with her center. One more look to Elena and then I sunk myself inch for glorious inch inside her. With a groan I bottomed out, enjoying the way her tight walls clung to me in a vice grip, her inner muscles messaging me witch every clench. I waited a few seconds, letting her get used to the feeling of me inside her because I was going to spent some time there.

"You're ready?"

An eager nod, followed by a soft ' _yeah, just please move_ ' was enough confirmation. I started with a slow rhythm, moving gently back, but thrusting with a firm snap of my hips back in, her breasts wiggling deliciously up and down with every stroke. Her whole body slid up as well, every time I slammed back in a bit harder than before. I gripped her legs firmer and pushed them further down against her body to steady her more. Elena's hands went over mine, if she did it to help me hold her legs down or because she wanted it to be more intimate, I didn't know. So I slid my hands a bit back to intertwine our fingers. A longer moan than the others crawled up her throat and that's when I knew she wanted us a bit closer. Firmly, I squeezed our hands together and locked our gaze. She looked truly beautiful under me, with her hair fanned around her head and her naked body arching up. But as good as the view was, I wanted to give her everything she wanted, so I pulled out, freed her hands and gave her more room to move.

"Turn to your side."

Elena did as I told her even though she protested at the beginning because I'd already pulled out again. As she was on her side, I pushed her upper leg to her chest again and she slung her arm around it. I settled myself, still on my knees, so, that her outstretched leg was right between my legs. Satisfied with her position, I placed my dick back to her entrance again and pushed in, simultaneously bending over and blanking her side with my chest.

"Hey there." I whispered against her ear. She giggled loudly what caused her inner walls to clench hard around my cock. I moaned at the intense contact and bucked my hips against her. Elena turned her head to face me and give me one long kiss, probably to thank me for the closer position.

"Now give it to me, tiger." She said after our kiss and let her head fall back to the pillow again. I growled playfully in her ear and nibbled a few seconds on it, before I pushed myself just a few inches up, so I had a better angle to push inside her but was still close enough to her body. I lazily moved my hips back and then pushed slowly inside again.

"Like that?" I asked, but I already knew her answer.

Elena shook her head and moaned frustrated. "No, harder."

"Harder?"

"Fuck me harder, Damon!", she yelled at me and I had to bite back a laugh. I could swear I heard a growl in her voice. But yeah, she was right, we'd already wasted enough time and I really wanted to fuck Elena already, so I complied and drew my hips back to push inside her again with a hard slam. She moaned loudly and my ego grew sizes. This time I kept a faster rhythm, moving my hips in a quick and hard pace against Elena's bottom, her round ass cheeks pressing deliciously against me with every firm thrust. She was so wet and slick, I could easily slid back and forth, every push followed by a shrill moan. I could get lost in her. She was so tight and warm around me, I almost wanted to stay inside her and not move at all. But her beautiful screams and gasps drove me forwards. I took her faster, buried my fingers in the cushion of the sofa to brace myself and then shoved my dick rapidly in her hole. I moaned in union with her.

My eyes wanted to fall close, my mind dazed with sex, pride and Elena's mouth watering smell, but I forced them to stay open, because the pure sight of Elena lying underneath me, moaning and groaning and moving upwards with every hard thrust of my hips, was just breathtaking and I didn't want to miss a single second of it. There was nothing better than to watch Elena get lost into her pleasure. Fuck, that was almost too much. The sight of her, her smell, her sounds, the way her skin slid against mine with every slam for- and backwards. I couldn't help it, another embarrassingly loud groan past my lips.

"You have no idea how tight you feel around my cock." I growled in her ear, before pressing firm kisses along her neck and shoulder. I bit the back of her neck to muffle my sounds and earned a loud scream of my name. Sucking hard on the skin between my teeth, I shifted my weight so I could steady myself with one arm. My now free arm found itself around Elena's body, my hand curling around her breast. I began to finger her nipple, rubbing two of my fingers in circles around it while fucking my dick loudly in and out of her pussy. The smacking sounds of her wet hole were like heaven. I still nibbled on her shoulder, scratching my teeth along her tender flesh which was now red and bruised. _Mhm_ , I fucking loved it to put my marks on her.

Elena squeaked and put her hand over mine as I pinched one of her nipples hard between my fingers. Her walls clenched gloriously around my dick as she arched her back and tried to wiggle her way out of my firm grasp. I growled deeply and clamped my teeth around the bite mark again while pressing my fingers even harder against her sensitive bud. A soft whimper escaped her lips, which let my cock swell further and caused me to ram myself rougher inside her. Elena's moans got even louder, while I pounded my hips against her ass. I just fucking loved those mixed sounds of pleasure and pain.

Eager to hear more of her noises, I angled my hips slightly, so I could brush that sensitive spot inside her with every shove forward. And just as I expected, Elena let her head fall back with a wonderful scream, simultaneously pressing her boobs to the palm of my hand. I gave her a few massaging squeezes but then let my hand wander down her body and in between her legs. It wasn't that easy in our position but I managed to press two of my finger against her swollen button. Her slick juices helping me to circle her tender bud smoothly. I rubbed my fingers between her legs with firm and fast strokes, causing her to moan and arch, while I still fucked myself into her, teasing her inner spot with almost every thrust. I could feel my dick sliding in and out of her and rubbing rapidly within her walls on my own fingers and damn, that felt amazing. Elena began to tremble in my arms and her hole clenched around my hard cock and with a few encouraging words and more flicks on her clit, she came around me for the second time this evening, soaking my dick with her juices and moaning endlessly underneath me. I fucked her through her high, sliding now even better in and out of her, and not once slowing down. Just because she came didn't mean I was finished with her.

Somewhere in between, she let herself roll on her stomach, but I followed her with an excited grin on my face, secretly happy to switch positions because my arm got really tired from carrying my weight all this time, also I really liked fucking Elena from behind, with her on her belly or on all fours. I just had so much more control over her in that position.

"Get that ass up for me, kitten." I ordered firmly but softly with a whisper in her ear. Elena groaned quietly what earned her a light smack to her butt cheek. A squeak escaped her but she crawled to her knees and pushed her ass up in the air. My cock slipped out of her hole with her movements and the sight of her soaked, red and swollen pussy drove me crazy. Just as Elena wanted to get to her hands, I grabbed her by her shoulder and head and pushed her face first down into the pillow again.

"Stay there." I told her while sliding my dick, still wet with her juices, inside her again. Elena arched her back, clutched the pillow to her head and moaned loudly in the cushion. She tried to wiggle out of my reach, perhaps still to sensitive to get penetrated again but that's just what I had in mind. I wanted to torture her with pleasure. So I grabbed her hip with one of my hands and pushed her hard back against me. This time I couldn't help but moan as well. I placed myself over the length of her back, my other hand leaving her hair to brace myself for the moment. I nuzzled her neck with my nose, inhaling her unique scent.

"Hold on tight, baby, okay? I know you can go one more time." I kissed her bruised shoulder, before pushing myself up again. Elena groaned again, but she strengthened her grip on the sofa, so I figured she would be good. Kneeling behind her, I placed my other hand to her hip as well. Immediately, I began the same rhythm I had before, but this time I had a much more better angle. I slipped deeper inside her with every push forward. It felt so good to be buried deep within her, but the friction of my hard thrusts were better. As well as the wonderful sounds of skin slapping against skin, and the wet sliding noise of her hole. I got lost in the feeling of her walls tight clenched around my dick, her loud noises and the slight wiggle of her ass, whenever I pushed a little to hard. At some point, I felt her moving again, trying to slow down my strokes but I was having none of it. I grasped her hips firmer, the bruises that were already there would get even darker but that thought just drove me wilder instead of making me gentler. I growled down at her and slammed my crotch fast and hard against her. Elena screamed loudly but she definitely got my point, because she stilled almost immediately and laid still to hold her bottom up for me. She was so submissive and obedient, I really fucking loved it.

I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge but I wouldn't come before I got Elena to it again. She seemed to know what I had in mind and that I wouldn't let up, because she was shaking and gripping the cushion so hard her knuckles turned white. She whined softly every few thrusts and I knew she was way to sensitive but I loved driving Elena insane that way. I loosened one of my hands and let it slide to her belly and then further down between her legs again. I barely touched her swollen button as she jerked with a shriek away and shook furiously her head.

"No, Damon, please, I can't.." She begged. Fuck, her innocent voice did things to me.

"I know you can, baby, and you will." I pulled her in position again and forced her ass against me, my fingers pressing hard against her clitoris. Her shaking thighs tried to press together but I shoved my knees between her legs and spread hers further apart.

"Come on, Elena. I know you can come a third time for me. I'm so hard, it would get me off immediately. Soak me in your juices, kitten." My voice was deep and thick with pleasure and I knew Elena loved that voice, so I took advantage of it, while simultaneously keeping a hard but steady rhythm to fuck her.

"Come on my cock, baby, let me fuck you through it." And it really seemed to do the trick. Elena screamed into the pillow and tensed up, before she came. Her body seemed to shake endlessly and I didn't stop slamming myself inside her and rubbing her clitoris. The beautiful sight of Elena's pleasure wrecked body brought me to my own orgasm. Her tight quivering walls were drawing spurt after spurt out of me but my cock slipped out of her, as Elena's legs gave away under her and she slumped down on her stomach. Some of my juices landed on her ass cheeks and I couldn't stop myself to groan along. Slowly, I sank down on her sweaty body, pressing my chest to her back. We both breathed hard and my lips curved up into a smile on their own. Sex with Elena was just so satisfying.

"Dessert was good." I told her in a croaked voice.

Even though Elena laid on her stomach and I couldn't really see her face, I could practically sense her rolling her eyes at me. But I also heard a soft laugh, that melted my heart. Elena was my weak spot, she could soften me up with one single beautiful laugh.

"You have such a dirty mouth. I wonder why I always get off on that." She admitted after a few seconds of silence. I grinned broadly and stroked her sides with my hands, while leaving a single but lingering kiss on the back of her head.

"Because I'm reaaally good at it." I responded smugly. That earned me a soft blow with her elbow in my rips, but my smirk didn't vanish. It felt so natural to joking and teasing along with her, it made me happier than I wanted to admit out loud, because every time I felt really happy in my life, something terrible had happened. With a quiet sigh, I pushed my dark thoughts away. Elena was here with me, in my arms, safe and sound.

She tangled herself from my firm grip to turn around, but I stopped her in her tracks. A confusing look met mine amused one and I tried my best to hide my chuckle but I was really sure I failed miserable.

"You eh.. well, you've got some come on your ass."

Elena sucked in her breaths and that's were I lost it. My laugh echoed through the room while Elena was looking behind her shoulder. For a moment she had a disgusted look on her face but then her eyes met mine and a gorgeous smile spread across her face.

"Your laugh is so beautiful, it's nice hearing it again." She told me with happiness and contentment in her eyes and a smile that was so bright, it almost made me sad to think, she he been waiting for that moment so long. But instead of frowning, like I usually would, I gave her a light smile and a kiss to her cheek. The air was thick with emotion and I barely could handle it. But my girl knew me so well and I couldn't have been more grateful for it.

"Get your ass up, sexy, I need to clean myself up a bit." She ordered playfully while wiggling underneath me. "And get me some chocolate." She added.

I rolled to the side so she could stand up. With a grin on her face, she walked to our bedroom, slow and graceful. She did put up quiet a show but how could I complain on that? She was naked and bruised, marked as mine, and had my fucking come on her ass. Right after my thought, a few drops of white liquid ran down her tight, my juices escaping her hole. A shriek escaped her as she noticed it as well and gone was her teasing attitude. I heard her mumble a quiet ' _gross!',_ before she hurried to get into the bathroom.

I laughed loudly, but stood up as well so I could clean myself with a tissue and then heading to the kitchen to grab Elena her chocolate. The candle that was still lit up in the middle of the table had almost burned down, so I blew it out and then went to the living room again. Elena came back just as I finished to fill our wine glasses. With a now shy smile on her face, she placed herself back on the couch. I handed her the glasses and also the chocolate, before sitting close beside her and then grabbing a light blanket and wrapping it around our both naked backs and shoulders. Smiling softly at her, I took my glass in my hand and clinked it lightly against hers. We both sipped on our wine and before I even realized it were we chatting quietly about nothing, while feeding us chocolate pralines to one another in between caressing naked skin and kissing every here and there. The evening went slowly to an end and after we drunk the rest of the bottle empty, we went to the bedroom together to get into bed. Curled up into each other, I didn't even care how terribly cheesy that had to look, I dozed fairly quickly in a dreamless sleep. And I could swear, this night I slept better than I ever did in my whole life.

* * *

The next morning, Elena and I woke up together. We spent a long time in bed, beginning the next day like we ended the last. I laid on my back with my girlfriend's upper half sprawled on my chest. She stroked my bare skin with her fingers while chatting softly with me. Her hair tickled my nose, so at some point, I buried my face in her hair. Her scent calmed me, she smelled like flowers, me and a lingering scent of sex. To wake up next to her like that was the most precious gift I could have ever asked for. Normally, I wasn't a romantic sap but with my girl here, I often couldn't help myself. I had girlfriends before Elena but it never was that intense. I was sure Elena would be my last woman.

After half an hour of talking and cuddling, we went to the bathroom together to shower and get ready for the day. I washed her hair and body, taking a long time on the second part, but that was okay. Because Elena did the same. She brushed her hands a few times over my head and through my hair, before running her hands slowly over my naked skin, massaging a few stiff muscles or teasing me with soft touches.

When we finished, we made our way to the kitchen with the intention to make breakfast together. But as soon as we got there we decided to just make something quick because none of us really wanted to cook. So Elena made herself yoghurt with different fruits, and then pressed oranges for fresh orange juice. But I needed something more.. unhealthy. I made coffee, before grabbing the pie Elena brought for me yesterday. And even though she was the one buying it, she shook her head on me as I sat opposite her at the table.

"What? You bought it for me." I told her just what I'd thought.

"Yeah, for dessert or something, not for breakfast." She teased with a beautiful grin on her face. I acted all grown up and put a fork full of pie in my mouth, after sticking my tongue out to her. Elena laughed loudly and then started eating, too. It was a comfortable silence between us. The only sound was the radio, that played quietly in the kitchen, just like it did every morning. I liked to start my day by listening to oldies like Johnny Cash or Elvis, while ending the day with loud rock music, and there it didn't even matter if it was something older like ACDC or something more modern, as long as it would relax me and help me get rid of the stress that build up during the day.

Our breakfast went by smoothly and I really was in a good mood, thanks to Elena. It felt good to spent time with her. But after we cleaned everything up, I couldn't help but notice a light frown on her forehead. Elena was a happy person, it was hard to get her angry or uneasy in general, but that meant I could quickly see, _when_ she was unhappy or thoughtful. So I went to her, after drying my hands, and took her hands in mine. A quick kiss to the back of her hand, then I look down to her.

"Hey, you're alright, cupcake?"

"Yeah, of course." She answered, before placing a kiss on my lips. She didn't met my eyes though and that was always something suspicious. Elena was such a bad liar, even if it was an easy question like the one I just had asked.

"Sweetie, even if it _wouldn't_ be a part of my job to read people, I could easily see right through you. Now, please look at me and tell me what's wrong."

I squeezed her hands reassuring, before letting them go so I could close my arms around her. I honestly didn't know what she had on her mind, because last night had been amazing and our morning had begun good as well. And even if it didn't, Elena normally told me if something was wrong. Well, at least at the beginning of our relationship, but I was sure it was still the same, now that we were closer to each other again.

Elena clung to me and wrapped her arms tight around my middle. She buried her face in my neck, as if she wanted to breath me in and never leave again. And I sure wouldn't have a problem with holding her close to me forever, but she was still silent. Then, after a few minutes, she finally began to speak.

"I went to the grocery store yesterday to buy some things for our dinner." She paused after that one sentence, so I nodded, in hope she would continue. And she did. But not before she wiggled herself out of my embrace.

"I bumped into someone. At first, I didn't recognized him, but then.." Elena took a deep breath, while looking down to our feet. "Then, he introduced himself.. it was Kol Mikaelson." She whispered the last part.

I looked at Elena, but I didn't saw her. She grabbed my arm, but I didn't feel her. Her lips were moving but I couldn't hear her anymore. All I heard was the echo in my head. _Mikaelson. Mikaelson. Mikaelson._ I snapped out of it, as Elena pushed me a few steps backwards until I landed on a chair. She looked down to me and with the light behind her head, she almost looked like an angel. Maybe she was one. Mine. My angel.

Then I remembered what Elena had just said. She _met_ him. Kol Mikaelson was right in front of Elena. My girlfriend, my angel. I stood up again, ignoring Elena's protests, and took her face between my hands.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, Damon. I walked away as soon as I found out who he was."

"Elena, tell me! If he-"

"Damon, I swear.." She placed her hands on mine, which were still cradling her face. "He didn't do anything. Even if he'd wanted to, I went away as quickly as I could."

I nodded firmly, because I believed her. But what first had been shock and concern, was now pure anger. I let my hands drop and turned around to go to our bedroom. Elena followed me confused, asking me what I was doing but I barely registered her. That fucking Mikaelson bastard! I went to the nightstand and took my gun out, giving a fuck about the holster on the chair and my badge. I stuffed it into the back of my jeans, before turning to leave, but as soon as I faced Elena, she kicked the bedroom door close and leaned against it. Shaking my head at her, I stepped closer, so I could reach the doorknob, but she took a step to her side, so her back was pressed against it.

"What are you doing, Elena?" It took me everything to not just shove her out of my way.

"Damon, you need to calm down."

"I _am_ calm. Now, get out of my way." I grabbed her by her shoulders, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to push her a few steps to the side. Suddenly, Elena pushed her hands against my chest. At first I thought she wanted to push me as well, but then her hands were leaving my body again, only to crash them rapidly as fists hard against my chest.

"You. Are not. Going. Anywhere!" She screamed at me but I instantly heard her sniffing in between. She started crying and her blows got harder and I let her. I let her until she grabbed my shirt and pressed herself firm against me. That's when I seemed to wake out of my trance. My girlfriend was crying in front of me and all I did was just standing there like an idiot. Quickly, I got her in my arms and buried my face in her hair, whispering one apology after another.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I didn't mean to turn all crazy. It's just.. the Mikaelsons.. I can't think clearly and.." I trailed off as I felt Elena nod against me. She understood, she always did. Her tears were drying off, but I still held her close to me. Elena grounded me. I was afraid to get lost again as soon as I let go of her. But I also needed to go to the office. I couldn't just sit around and do nothing, now that I knew that _they_ were here again. I waited a few minutes more though. Letting my mind get clearer through the feeling of feeling Elena, but my nerves were tickling just underneath. As always, Elena seemed to sense that as well. Because she took a few steps back to look at me with red eyes. I felt guilty immediately, pushed it in the back of my head though.

"Now you can go." She told me quietly. "I just wanted you to be.. you, before you go out of here."

I closed the distance between us again to press a firm kiss against her lips. I fucking loved this girl so much and that's what I told her.

"I love you so much, Elena, I can't even express it properly. Fuck, you deserve so much better-"

"Don't even go there, mister. I love you, too and you're perfect. Now go and kick some asses for me." Her lips were moving against mine as she spoke and that made everything even better. I smirked in our kiss and causing it to end. I stroked her hair one time, and then going to the other side of the room. Now that my head was a bit clearer, I was also calmer. Yeah, I was shaking, full of adrenalin but I took my time now to put my body holster on at least, putting my gun in there, before slipping inside my leather jacket. I got my badge as well and stuffed it in my jacket pocket. As I turned around, Elena had a small smile on her face. I knew I scared her there just yet, but she was also relieved, she could bring me back.

I said my goodbyes to her as I was ready and kissed her one last time and telling her to be save, before heading out of the door. I couldn't believe I was on my way to the office to tell them the Mikaelsons were back. I knew it was gonna happen some day, but I had hoped it would be longer than just a few month. But even if it would have been years, I was sure I would have lost it just the same.

I went down the stairs in the hallway of our apartment and as I went around the corner, I crashed into a man. Faster than I probably ever did, I drew my gun out of the holster and pressed it to the head of the man. It was just then, that I realized who I was about to shot. Well, so much for being calm.

"Fucking bastard, Ric, what are you doing here?" I asked breathless, even though I didn't run or anything. Instantly, I pulled the gun back and shoved it into the holster underneath my jacket again. Ric looked up to me with huge eyes but he seemed to came over his shock rather quickly, because he was already shaking his head at me, in a manner I learned to hate. But there was also a sympathetic look on his face, that seemed him to remain silent about whatever he wanted to lecture me.

"Hey, buddy." He greeted instead, calm and quiet. "Elena called me yesterday, saying that she saw.. well, Kol Mikaelson. She also said she wanted to tell you this morning, so I thought I would come and get you so we could drive together to the office and all."

Sometimes, Ric was a huge idiot, asshole, dick, lovesick-bitch and yeah, there would probably come more to my mind if I thought longer about it but right now, Ric was just the best friend I appreciate so much. I loved this guy. I wouldn't say it out loud.. okay, I had done it at some point, but I wouldn't say it that much and right now I definitely felt like hugging my buddy to death, but instead I stayed put and only nodded with a slight smile on my face.

"Thanks." I said. Short but very honest. And I knew that Ric knew it as well. He waved it off quickly, before clapping me on the shoulder. We went down the rest of the stairs and to his car. As we were driving along neither of us said anything. The only words exchanged at the beginning were:

"So, the Mikaelson bastards are here again."

"Yeah, seems like it."

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked it even though it was a struggle writing it. I forgot to mention that the story name 'Roads Untraveled' is actually a song by 'Linkin Park'. It isn't really important for the story but I just wanted you to know. Also a huge thanks to all of my lovely readers! To see that every now and then someone started following this story really kept me trying to do better. :)**

 **PS: I love oldies and rock music in general, so I just wanted to share this with Damon :D**


	5. Put a gun in my hand

**AN: As we learned in the last two chapters, Damon is an Agent. At first I wanted him and Ric to work for the FBI but I actually have no idea about anything of this stuff, so my second idea was to just make a company/organization up, so I can't make any mistakes but I'm not so sure about it. What do you think? Any ideas? If anything seems a bit odd at Damon's workplace, it's because I'm so unsure.**

 **Also: I edited chapter 1 at the beginning, as well as the summery. Damon and Elena were together for a year, but that didn't really work out because of Maljamar and all this stuff, so I changed it to two years instead.**

 **Light Warning: There's some anal play in this chapter. It's nothing heavy yet, but if it isn't yours you may just skip this part, you'll notice when the part's coming.**

* * *

 _Damon_

The drive to the office seemed longer than ever. I couldn't say how many times I had driven this route, past all those shops and people. But on this day, I saw no one on the streets. Not one face. It was as if the world knew, that today.. was just one hell of a shitty day. Suddenly, it started raining heavily, not one warning rain drop fell, before you could even register it, the streets were floated. Strange weather, these days. However, I was happy about it, because rain always calmed me a bit down. I liked the sound and the smell of it. It was so much different than the hot air in Maljamar.

Twenty minutes. That's how long I had to drive to my work place. At this moment however, Ric driving, me watching out of the window, it seemed like hours had passed. As we arrived I couldn't move. I honestly didn't know what to do. The Mikaelsons were here again. That was a fact. And we couldn't to anything against it, another fact. So why did I drive to the office? There was no point. This asshole family would show up at my work place, sooner or later, and yeah okay, we would be prepared but it wouldn't change, that as soon as I saw one of them, my heart would explode out of my chest and my throat would close around a lump and I would probably die out of fear.

Ric seemed to know what whirled around my head because he leaned toward me and shoved his hand under my jacket. Normally, I would have made some sexual comment, but I couldn't even find my voice. He drew his hand back with my gun in it. With a stern look on his face, he took my hand in his and put the gun flat against my palm.

"You have a gun. You can defend yourself. You, listen to me, you are not a victim."

I cringed at the word 'victim'. I hated that word. And Ric knew, that's why he used it. I closed my fingers around the gun and looked down to it. I knew how to use it, and of course had fired it up more than I could count. But I knew as soon as I would see one of the Mikaelsons something would happen that in my whole work life only happened one time. I would freeze. Like a fucking possum playing dead, so it wouldn't get eating by its foe. As if no one could see you just because you didn't move. It would probably work if my enemy were a dinosaur. But that wasn't the case. So I would freeze and would look pathetic and if no one was around to help, I would get killed,. That one time it had happened was because of a Mikaelson, too. However, I wasn't really sure if it was just a dream or a hallucination. I hadn't been in the best condition in that moment.

 _I stumbled through a long corridor, one arm around the middle of my body, the other hand on the wall, steadying my weight, which my legs almost couldn't handle anymore. Everything hurt, I was so tired. The light above me flickered, it hurt my eyes and drove me insane. I fell to my knees, I couldn't brace myself anymore. I looked up and there was a man. It was Elijah Mikaelson, at least he looked like him. The moment I looked to the man, I froze and starred at him. Thousand voices screamed in my head, each louder than the other, that I needed to stand up and run as fast as I could. But my body stayed locked. My bloody hands slipped on the floor, that's when my body came back to its senses. Reflexively, I looked down, trying to control my sliding hands. I had no strength left, so I gave up and let my hands slip forward until I laid on my front. I raised my head. I didn't know what to expect, but to see an empty corridor wasn't one of the things. The man, Elijah, was gone. Had he even been there? Was it just my imagination? Maybe the heat got to my head. I let my head fall to the ground between my arms, the cool tiles felt good against my heated cheeks. I closed my eyes, relishing the blackness behind my eyelids, ignoring the throbbing pain in my whole body._

Looking down at the gun in my hand, I tried to control my thoughts, tried to shove them as far away as I could. Ric was right. I was in a good condition, I had a gun, I knew how to use it. I repeated these sentences over and over in my head. I was in control, no one else. My fingers were drawing lines over the gun handle. I could defend myself if needed. Hell, I almost shot Ric in my apartment. _Push the fear aside, there's nothing to be afraid of._ Yes, I could do this. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and got out of the car. Immediately getting soaked by the rain. I looked up to the large building of our office. Elena always said, it seemed like the building would fall forward and crash down on you if you look up for too long. It was the first time I noticed it, too.

As Ric came to my side, I walked to the doors, but not before putting my gun back into the holster. As much as I would like to keep it in my hands, most people at work didn't really appreciate, if you walked around the office with a weapon in your hand. Agent or not, it actually felt really strange if someone walked casually around the place with his gun, no matter if this person had a badge and the license to do it. I kept my hand over my jacket though. The familiar leather under my palms calmed me a bit down.

We - well, Ric - greeted some people as we walked through the corridor. I couldn't handle any small talk now, so I went straight to the elevator. Fortunately, Ric seemed to notice and didn't talk to long to those people but followed me rather quickly. We stepped into the elevator and Ric pressed the buttons to the floor of the office. I looked at the doors and waited for them to open again. As they did, I stepped out. I hesitated. Actually, I really didn't want to talk about this fucking family to my boss.. my dad. Because then it would be real. As soon as Giuseppe Salvatore would know, that the Mikaelsons were here again, he would do anything he could to locate them. Which was good, of course, but simultaneously.. it just wasn't.

With a pat on my back, Ric pushed me lightly forward. I knew I had to go. I straightened my shoulders, lifted my head and went through the office, nodded at greetings and ignored questions as to why I was here already. I saw the door to my father's office, but didn't stop there, I didn't even knock. I couldn't stand before the door and wait for permission until I was allowed in the room. My nerves were getting to my head and I knew, if I had stopped before the door, I would have turned around without even thinking about it twice and would have fled. The doors were made of glass and my dad could have seen me, stomping toward his office. But he was sitting in his chair, his back turned to the door and looked out of the glass wall. As he heard the door open, he whirled around, having a pissed of expression on his face, probably because I didn't knock, but as he saw it was me, who stormed without permission in his office, his face softened a bit. Don't get me wrong, just because my dad is my boss didn't mean I would get a special treatment, it was quite the opposite. I had a feeling he expected even more from me, as from the others. The only things I got away with were things like not knocking on his door or snapping at him or something like that.

"Damon, it's rude not to knock on other people's doors." Well, maybe I didn't always get away.

"Hello father, it's rude not to wish people a good morning." I countered and Dad smiled a bit at that, before wishing Ric and me a good morning. I let myself fall into one of the chairs which stood in front of his desk, Ric waited until my dad gestured for him to sit down as well. _Pussy._ For a moment it was really silent in the room. I didn't know how to start and my dad seemed to wait for me to say something, because I was the one who had been running to him. I swallowed thickly and looked to my best friend. I was sure he knew, he always knew everything. He knew I couldn't say it, so he had to say it. And he did. Quick, without hesitation, like removing a plaster. And that's what it felt like to me. As if with those short words someone removed a bandage and now everyone could see my wounds.

"The Mikaelsons are back."

My dad stayed silent. He look at Ric, no, he stared at Ric, as if he waited desperately for him to say something else like ' _haha just kidding'_. He didn't. All he had said were these four words and it was enough to let us all feel helpless. I wasn't even nervous or afraid anymore. The realization sank in and left a terrible feeling in my whole body. The fact, that Dad still hadn't said anything, made it for some reason even worse.

"H-how do you know?" He finally said.

Ric looked to me, but I averted my gaze. So he answered the question. "Elena saw Kol Mikaelson in a grocery store."

"Elena?! Is she-"

"She's fine." I answered, as I finally found my voice again. "She said, she ran away from him, as soon as she knew who he was."

Dad nodded with a relived sigh. He liked Elena really much, as everyone did, and no one could have bared it, if something happened to her. I wouldn't let that happen anyway, I would protect her. Yes, that's what I needed to do, protect Elena. And I couldn't do that, if I just ignored the facts. I had to be strong for my girl.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

Silence. My dad sighed and braced his elbows on his desk, before putting his face in the palms of his hands. He looked old and tired at that moment and I was sure it had nothing to do with his actual age. Honestly, I didn't want to know what I looked like. Maljamar had done nothing good to us. It was the living hell for me, but I also knew that my family had felt like running through hell as well. At some point Ric had told me, that my mom had been crying every day, Elena had never left our apartment and my dad had gone completely crazy at work and had yelled at everyone to do their fucking jobs and find his son already, while Ric himself and my brother had been trying to take care of everything else. So, no, absolutely no one wanted to go there again.

"I'll call the Lockwoods. We need to warn them and they'll help us." Dad said, as he straightened himself. "We figure it out, Damon." He added like a promise. But I didn't need any promises. I swallowed my answer and let him continue. "You go home now, Damon, and-"

"What?! No way! I stay here." I threw in.

"You go home." Dad repeated sternly. "And you'll stay with Elena. I don't want her alone in your shitty apartment. I know you can protect her and I know you can protect yourself. You work from home today, I'll call you if I need you here."

I nodded my silent agreement. I thought he'd ordered me home because he believed I would be useless here, what I really wasn't. Maybe I was a little on the edge, but that didn't stop me from doing my job the right way. In my opinion I could help better if I would stay here, but my dad was right, I also didn't want Elena in our home alone. And it would be good for me to have her close to my side. Elena always knew how to calm me down.

"Saltzman, I want you to work with Donovan and St. John together. I want to know where everyone of this family has been in the last year. I want to know where they were and where they are now, I want to know, what they were doing, I want to know everything."

"Yes, sir." _Pussy again._

"Also, Damon will search the files about other companies that could be connected with the Mikaelsons. He'll sent his research to you.." He pointed at Ric. "and then I want you to search the whole archive about cases like Damon's. Maybe, if they have other rival companies or communicate with others like we did with them, before everything went down, they're could be associated with any of that cases. If there's just the tiniest connection, I want to know it." He ended his rant and grabbed the phone. Ric seemed to see that as his clue to go. "Damon, I'll sent you your work in a mail. Go home now and be safe."

"Will do." I confirmed shortly, went around the desk and patted my dad a few times on the shoulder. We hadn't really a mushy relationship, but he looked like he needed a bit comfort and a pat on the shoulder was all I had to offer and it was all my dad would want. He looked up to me and nodded once, before turning his attention to the phone again to call the Lockwoods. I left my dad's office and went over to Ric, who was standing beside one of the cubicles where the trainees needed to work. Poor dudes, I always hated that box. Only if you were officially an agent, you would get assigned to a team and got your own desk in a separate office room along your team members. In my team were Ric, Matt Donovan, Enzo St. John and my other good friend Bonnie Bennett, at the moment. And I couldn't be happier about it, because we worked good together and we all knew each other for quite a long time.

"You're going to be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Here." Ric slipped his hand in his jeans pocket and took his car keys out. "Take my car. I ask Bonnie if she can drive me to your place after work or maybe Jenna can come and get me."

I took the keys from him and thanked him with a small smile and a nod. Ric was a good friend, I was glad he was here, even if I wouldn't admit it out loud. I hit him lightly on the arm and said goodbye, before going to the elevator again. At first I wasn't so thrilled about going home again, but now I actually couldn't wait for it. The research Dad wanted me to do could easily be done at home and I was sure, as soon as everyone found out what was going on, the whole office would sink into chaos, while I could be at home together with Elena.

As I was outside again, I didn't waste any time and got immediately in the car. It honestly didn't even cross my mind that Ric and I got here together as Dad had sent me home, so I was grateful Ric waited for me and gave me his keys. I started the car and drove off. My mind was all mushy and I didn't know what to think. But what I knew was, that it was good I'd driven to my Dad this morning. I had been unsure, but now my chest felt a bit lighter, even though my cloudy thoughts hadn't cleared one bit.

Just as I parked the car, the rain seemed to get heavier. I looked out of the window and up to the sky as if I could intimidate the weather with my stare. Normally, I liked rain, but it always seemed to rain stronger when I needed to go outside without an umbrella. Sighing, I gave a fuck and got out of Ric's car. I pushed the button on the key to close the car, before heading to the apartment building. Heavy raindrops were dripping on my head as I fumbled in my jacket pockets after my own keys for the door. When I found them, I opened the door, while shoving the car key into the pocket. I shook my head like a wet dog and then went to the stairs. The poor excuse of an elevator was broken since I moved in here, but I never had a problem with taking the stairs. Finally reaching the door to our apartment, I opened it and stepped inside. It was like a deja-vu, as Elena came around a corner and swung my baseball bat. Instantly, I thought of the night, were I came home drunken and we slept together again for the first time in a long time. So I couldn't help but grin a little, even though Elena looked frightened to death.

"Damon.." She said relived. "It's you.. You f-ing scarred me."

"I _f-ing_ scarred you?" I repeated and tried to hold back my laugh. There was nothing funny about the situation. Elena reacted that scarred all the time since Maljamar. But I couldn't help it. Sometimes laughing seemed like the only solution left.

 _The fist drew back again, preparing for the sixth or seventh punch. I lost counting. With force it came back to my face, hitting my left cheek. It hurt like hell. I wanted to scream, but my throat was dry and hurt. I wanted to fight back, but my right shoulder was damaged and I was so weak, I couldn't even lift my head again after the punch. So I started laughing, because it was the only thing left. There were no tears, no cries. There was nothing left but my croaking voice laughing hysterically. I felt fingers in my hair, yanking my head back up and I laughed even more. Blood was dripping down from my nose over my dry lips. I heard someone yell at me I should shut the fuck up, another one muttered the word 'crazy'. And maybe that was my rescue. Maybe my brain would shut down or maybe it would went all crazy. I felt another punch in my face. My eyes fluttered close and darkness consumed me. The last thing I thought, before falling into unconsciousness, was, that I was not crazy and unfortunately never would be._

Fingers were stroking over my cheeks where, almost a year ago, I'd felt fists hitting in. I flinched back, but then saw Elena right in front of me. When did she got so close to me? I blinked down at her and saw a towel in her hand. With a smile, that looked understanding and sad at the same time, she raised her arms to dry my hair. Slowly, I let my head fall forward, so she could reach my hair better. I closed my eyes and tried my best not to think about Maljamar again. I'd just totally blanked out, I hadn't even seen Elena going to the bathroom to grab a towel and coming back to me.

"Why are you here so soon?" Elena asked quietly.

"Dad told me to come back to you. Y'know, to protect you. But now I'm not so sure if he really meant what he said or if he wanted me close to you, so _you_ could protect _me_."

Elena remained quiet and let her arms fall to her sides again. The same smile I saw before appeared on her face, before she stood on the tip of her toes and brushed her lips in a soft kiss against mine. I closed my arms around her waist and buried my face in her neck after our short kiss, breathing in her calming scent and trying to let go of the stress that seemed to build up more and more. I let one of my hands wander up over Elena's back until I reached her hair and then shoved my fingers between the strands. Her hair was always so soft, I liked stroking through it.

Taking a deep breath, I raised my head again, having a perfect view of her neck, which was painted with a huge bruise. A visible prove of our perfect night the day before. I smiled to myself, as I kissed the spot lightly. Elena giggled softly in my chest and caused my heart to skip a few beats. I loved my girl so much.

With a last kiss to her neck, I loosened myself from her, so I could shrug my jacket off. Elena walked back to our bedroom, probably to get rid of the towel. I tossed my keys to the small coffee table next to the front door, before walking into the living room.

"Ric took me to work this morning. He'll come by after work, gave me his car to drive back here." I informed Elena, as she came back in the room again. I let myself fall on the couch, I wanted to come down a bit before I would start to work. Now, that I was home again, I absolutely didn't feel like working, but I needed to do it and now with the Mikaelsons back, it was even more important. I felt Elena's hands on my shoulders, over the strips of the holster I was still wearing. She stood behind the sofa and leaned forward to massage my stiff muscles. She hummed her agreement, but remained silent otherwise. I looked out of the window and watched the rain crashing down on the ground, while relaxing into Elena's touch.

"I need to work on something. Want me to stay with you?" She asked softly. I shook my head, before answering her.

"No, I have some work to do, too."

Elena's hands left my body, but not before she pressed a long noisy kiss into my hair. I told her, that I loved her and she said it back to me with a smile. I stood up and walked around the couch to give her a kiss on her cheek and then went to our bedroom where my desk stood. At first I worked in my living room but as Elena moved in with me, and I sometimes had to do work until late the night, I moved the desk into the bedroom so I could at least be closer to her when she went to bed. Elena worked mostly in the kitchen, she said she could concentrate the best in that room, I never understood why. She worked as an event planner, started the business along with Caroline and her other friend Lexi after college, so she could always work from home on her laptop. It went pretty well for her.

I sat in front of my desk and started my laptop. In the while I wanted to look over the many papers on my desk, but as soon as I saw the mess, I abandoned the idea. I knew at some point I needed to clean this all up and read through all papers, but for now I gave an absolute fuck about it. I opened my mails, read a few and answered, before looking over the one my dad had sent me. I sighed as one file after the other popped up. That was hell of a lot work. With a heavy sigh, I opened the first one. Names and names of companies and their activities were listed in front of me.

I started my work and searched for companies which could be connected to the Mikaelsons just as my father had asked me to. I looked over all the activities, the Mikaelsons had been involved in the last year and compared them to the ones of the other firms. It would take a long time to get through all of these. That was one of the things I disliked as an agent. It wasn't just guns here and criminals there, you had to do a lot of research as well, which was fine by me most of the time, however - on cases like that one - I quickly ran out of patience and wished I could right on jump into action. But it needed to be done, so I shrugged my gun holster off my shoulders, put it next to me on the desk, took a deep breath and then turned my full attention to my work.

For the next hour I did nothing but searching through file after file. It didn't seem as if I would find something interesting soon, however I wanted to try it. Every now and then I saw Elena opening the door, popping her head into the room and asking if everything was okay. I confirmed every time, looking to her with a smile, before turning to my work again. I guess I wanted to prove something to Dad, Ric, Elena and even myself, prove that I could do my job the right way, that I could help even though it wasn't a normal case. But that wasn't so easy as I'd thought. I felt a headache coming up, I tried to ignore it, but this case was really getting to my nerves. I hated this. I felt vulnerable which often caused me to get angry at myself, because I knew I could be stronger than this. I tried to pull myself together, but the longer I looked at the files in front of me, the more I stressed out. Angrily, I let out a loud swear, while kicking the side of the desk which was overload with the fucking work I needed to do.

"Can I help you with something?" I heard Elena asked behind me suddenly.

"No, I just.. I'm fine." I answered vaguely without looking up. I ruffed my hair with my hands as I starred at the screen in front of me, this shit drove me fucking crazy.

"You're sure there's absolutely nothing I can do for you, _sir_?"

I frowned at her last word, I wasn't sure if I'd imagined it or not. Turning gingerly in my chair, I looked to her. And as soon as I saw the look on her face, I knew I _hadn't_ imagined it. Elena's head was slightly bowed and she watched me shyly from under her lashes. Damn, my girl had no idea what she did to me. Slowly I stood up, taking a few steps in her direction, before staying put in the middle of the room.

"Elena, if you have in mind, what I think you have in mind.."

"What are you thinking, sir?" There was the word again.

"Elena." I started a second time. "Don't."

She stayed were she was, but still looked at me with her big doe eyes. Her long hair framing her innocent face, as she bit her bottom lip softly. My fingers twitched at my sides. I wanted to touch her so bad, but I didn't want to start this thing before she knew what she would get herself into.

"I'm not in my best condition right now. I'm stressed, out of my mind and fucking irritable. So I advice you to think about your next words."

Elena rocked lightly forward and backwards on her feet, while taking her hands behind her back. Her head hung still low, yet I had a perfect view of her tongue rolling over lips. My words seemed to have not the slightest _negative_ effect on her.

"Sir, I thought I could help to release some of your stress." She said innocently.

I closed the distance between us with slow steps, all the while looking at her and searching for any sign that could give away her thoughts. I absolutely had no idea, if she really knew that I wouldn't hold back as soon as she started her little game. To be honest, what she had in mind was probably the best plan she ever had, because I knew this would help me. I remember how all of the stress, the fucking helplessness had disappeared as she had let me dominate her the last times. It almost sounded ridiculous. Sex as therapy, but it just felt so good to know I had control over something, over someone, even if it only was in bed. Standing in front of her, toe to toe, I raised my hands to her face, holding her in a firm grip and lifted her head up, so her gaze would land on mine. She stood completely still, I could see the excitement in her eyes though.

"Please let me help you, sir." Elena whispered, her eyes pleading. I wondered how I had never seen her submission before. We were together for two years and had a lot of sex, before everything had crashed around us, so how the hell did it happen, that we never explored our kinks further? Sure we had always liked it rough and I had had the control in our sex life before, but mostly because Elena was so shy about the subject, but not because she specifically wanted me to manhandle her. Now, however, it was different. She submitted to me freely and it was the most beautiful thing to see and experience.

"You wanna help me release some stress?"

"Oh, yes." She nodded eagerly and my cock twitched in my pants. I let one of my hands fall to my sides, while pushing the other in her hair and pulling roughly. Elena got the hint quickly. " _Sir_! Yes, sir."

"Good. Then why are you still standing and aren't already on your knees?"

Immediately, Elena fell to her knees with a thud. I let my hand glide out of her hair as she let herself sink down so quickly. I heard her wince as her knees hit the floor, but she stayed quiet otherwise, so I ignored it and put my hand to the back of her head. I pushed her face into the bulge in my pants, rubbing my crotch against her soft cheek to get myself hard. Elena let out a soft moan and my dick stirred. She was so responsive, even though all I did was push my cock in her face. Her eagerness got me excited and soon I felt the pressure of my jeans against my erection. After a few more moments, I stopped my movements.

"Soon your mouth will be stuffed by my cock, so you won't be able to safe word." I saw her gulp and look up to me, a light glint of fear in her eyes, which let me swell in my pants even more. "I want you to tap one of my ankles twice, if you feel uncomfortable, and take it in a tight grip, if you want to stop completely."

Elena nodded in understanding, her face still pressed to my groin.

"Do it now." I ordered. She put her right hand on my thigh and let it slide down to feel her way down to my ankle. As she found it, she tapped my ankle twice. After a short pause she wound her fingers around it and pressed firmly. I praised her with soft strokes through her hair, before stepping a few inches away from her.

"Take off your shirt and pants, then open your mouth."

I watched Elena closely as she hastily loosed her shirt, then struggled a bit with her pants because she stayed on her knees. Once finished she folded both pieces, before laying them on the floor beside her. She opened her mouth and turned her head to me. Arching a eyebrow, I returned her gaze, looking her sternly in the eyes. She gasped and averted her eyes quickly by bowing her head again. I circled her body once, slapping her ass hard as I reached her backside, admiring the red print that got visible instantly on the skin that wasn't covered by her panties. Except of a surprised twitch, Elena stayed motionless and silent. An approving growl escaped my throat as I went back in front of her body. Slowly, I opened my jeans, angling her head so she got a perfect view on my crotch. I pushed my pants and boxers just low enough, so I could pull my length out. Putting a hand on her head again, I was feeding her my hardening cock in her mouth with my other hand. I moaned loudly at the hot wetness around my dick.

"Now suck me until I come deep down your throat."

Elena moaned around my cock, before starting to bob her head slowly. I let both of my hands rest lightly on her head, guiding her movements just every now and then. She rolled her tongue along the crown of my dick, licking the slit on the front or just circling the head. It felt amazing, I hadn't felt her lips on me like that since forever. Enjoying her work on me, I let myself relax for a while, just letting her do whatever she wanted. But as I felt my cock sliding deeper and deeper in her mouth, I couldn't help but flex my hips. She coughed a bit at my sudden movement and put a hand on my cock, so I stilled her head and let her breath through her nose.

"Take deep breaths, baby. I'm going to fuck your face now." It was the first time after a long while since she sucked me off again, so I gave her time to adjust, before I went rough on her. Gently, I took her hand off my cock, squeezing it once in warning, so she knew I didn't want her hand stopping me again, before burying my fingers with a strong grip in her hair, I waited just a few seconds more, before slamming my hard dick all the way in her mouth and down her throat. She gagged violently, but I didn't stop. I used my grip to pump myself in and out of her throat, setting a relentless pace. Elena still struggled beneath me, but instead of slowing down, it encouraged me to go harder on her. My rhythm got rougher and with every push of my hips against Elena's face, her eyes seemed to water more. Soon there were tears falling down her cheeks, wetting my hips and thighs where I pressed myself against her. I looked down to my ankle, checking if I got too lost in the sensation and didn't feel Elena safe wording. But her hands hung loosely by her sides as she relaxed her throat for me and let me fuck her mouth. Her breathing got steadier as well, she used every moment she could to breath through her nose, before her air got blocked again by my dick in her throat. Shifting my gaze to her face, I let out a long and loud growl. Her mouth was wrapped tightly around my cock, her swollen lips shiny with spit, tears and my pre-come. What a fucking wonderful view. I couldn't help but hold her head firmer in my hands and push myself brutally inside her wet heat. Elena groaned, I assumed out of pain, because my grip on her hair got tighter and tighter. A hand appeared beside mine, roughly I gripped her wrist with one hand, while holding the other even harder in her hair to shove my cock in her waiting mouth.

"One more time and I'll spank you so hard you can't sit properly for the next three days." I threatened with a harsh look in my eyes. She swallowed around my cock, which was still stuffed deep in her throat, and let out a soft whine. I groaned and let go of her arm to hold her head again with both my hands for a better grip. This time I felt two taps against my ankle. I looked down again, whilst withdrawing enough, so my cock slipped out of her mouth, the tip resting against her slippery lips. I looked to her in question. Elena took a deep breath, before speaking up in a rough voice. My cock twitched at the thought, that Elena's voice sounded like that just because of my harsh face fucking.

"Can I have a second?" She asked so softly, I almost didn't hear her.

"Are you safe wording?"

"No, I just need-"

Without listening any further, I strengthened my grip again and shoved myself balls deep in her mouth again. She knew what she got herself into, I offered her an out, but now it was too late. Of course I would pull myself together, if she really wanted to stop, but as long as she didn't use her safe word or safe gesture in this case, I wouldn't go easy on her. Loving every gag that came out of her throat in between my thrust, I pulled her hair back, so I could see more of her beautifully flushed face.

"Yeah, that's it, good girl, take it all." I stroked one hand over her cheek, her skin feeling soft like silk, but what aroused me the most this time, was the bulge, which appeared every time I slammed back in her mouth and the tip rubbed along the inside of her cheek. I got closer to my release, so I got all my strength left together to plow faster inside her wet throat. The noises Elena made drove me crazier than everything else. Heat exploded in my groin and then there was nothing left but my loud groans as I spilled my seed down her throat. I circled my arms around her head and held her face pressed against my crotch, her lips touching the base. One of my hands wandered down to her neck and I could fucking feel my dick on the outside of her throat and her swallowing my juices. After a few heavy breaths, I felt Elena's hands hesitantly gripping my thighs, as if she didn't know if she was allowed to touch me. I groaned at her behavior, I loved it when she was this submissive. I pulled my softening cock out of her mouth, tugging him back in my boxers, before going down on my knees as well, spreading my legs, so hers were in between mine. I let my hands slide to her face, wiping away her tears and spit, and then bent down to press my lips against hers. As much as I loved to give Elena the rough treatment, I needed to show her that I loved her just as much afterwards. She responded happily, kissing me firmly back, our tongues rubbing together so I could taste myself on her. My hands slipped to her back and down her ass, where I groped her softly and started massaging her cheeks. She laughed in our kiss and I couldn't help but grin at her. How the fucking hell did I end up with such a wonderful person? She had just let me fuck her mouth violently and now she was laughing the most beautiful sounds. I absolutely didn't deserve her.

"Let's take a nap." She said smiling, before standing up. I stayed on my knees and looked up to her with a confused frown.

"You don't wanna come? I could make you, you know." I smirked at her and I practically waited for her to roll her eyes. And not even a second later she did it.

"I'm fine, you can make it up to me by washing the dishes later." She hopped onto the bed, laying on her back with her disheveled hair spread out on her pillow and just in her underwear. I stood up as well and walked to the bed, stripping out of my clothes except for my boxers and then crawled over her body. I let one hand wander down between her legs and pressed through her panties against her dampened opening.

"Come on, I can feel how wet you are, which is really fucking hot, because all I did was fucking your throat, I didn't even touch you." I told her with the same smirk on my face, while narrowing my eyes at her. Elena's cheeks painted in a light red, it made her look so innocent all over again.

"Let me at least finger you." I tried again.

Elena looked down to my hand, still between her legs. She bit her lip and turned her gaze on me again. I couldn't make out what she was thinking, but there was something shy in her eyes again.

"If you really want to I.. maybe you could.."

"Tell me." I encouraged her gently as she hadn't said anything other. She didn't reply, instead she rolled out from under my arms and opened the drawer on her nightstand. I watched her curiously and before I knew it, she was laying in the same position again, but this time with a light purple penis shaped vibrator and a remote in her hand. I arched my brow at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Care got it for me when we hadn't sex for so long. I never used it, I just.. didn't know how. But now you're here, so.." I would have laughed at her, but I knew how shy she was about all this stuff and I was really happy, she expressed her desires. So I just smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I can do that, but you know, there's nothing difficult about using a vibrator, you just shove it in and-"

"I never used a dick, because I have a vagina, so I don't know how to move it the right way and.." She did a waving motion with her hand and this time I laughed. I asked her what she meant exactly, which caused her to groan frustrated. "I tried it once, okay? But I didn't reach the good places like you do whenever you are.. inside me." She whispered the last words and again I couldn't help but laugh, she was just so fucking adorable. I tried not to let my ego get affected by her praising words, so instead I grabbed the toy from her hands, it was silky soft, some kind of silicone or something, and looked it over. It had almost the same size as me, with a mushroom shaped cock head. The surface of the length was smooth except for a few hills in the middle. A grin crept across my face as I saw the end of the toy. There was a little anal plug attached to it, for double stimulation. There was just no way I would ignore the small attachment. _Thank you very much, Blondie, who would have thought, you're actually good for something?_

I bent forward to start a deep kiss, placing the toy beside Elena, but she pushed her hands against my chest to stop me. A confused look appeared on my face.

"I'm horny and already wet, please just try this thing out on me or I might explode."

I blinked at my girlfriend's words. Did she really just get frustrated, because I wanted to make her feel good, before.. making her feel good? Biting my lip, I suppressed my laugh. I loved my horny Elena. I touched the tip of her nose with mine and then grabbed for the toy again.

"Want me to just push it in?"

"Yeah." She breathed. "I want to feel the stretch."

I moaned embarrassingly loud. She couldn't just say such things to me! My cock stirred, but I tired to push away my lust. I'd just gotten an amazingly good blowjob, so that had to be enough attention for my man down there. For now. I stripped of her underwear quickly. Getting a good hold on the vibrator, I placed it on Elena's hole, rubbing it along to get the tip wet, before shoving it in with a fast push. She gasped and her hands went to gripping my shoulders. It must feel really good then. I let her adjust to the toy inside her, I could imagine that it felt different than an actual cock, so I just waited, before she gave me sign to continue. As she nodded, I began to draw the vibrator out, only to push it after the half inside again. I repeated the motions a few times. Elena was humming happily at the feeling, but it was nothing compared to her loud moan, as I pushed the first button on the remote. I could feel the vibrations on my fingers, it was a light buzzing but it already felt intense. I couldn't wait to get that thing higher. Her nails were already digging themselves in my shoulder and it was an amazing feeling.

I pushed the toy experimentally in and out of her, going fast and then slower again, turning and twisting it, so it would reach sensitive spots in her. At some point, I turned the vibrations higher and used her distraction and pushed my finger along the vibrator within her. As it was wet enough, I wandered further down and began to circle her other hole. Elena gasped in surprise, got up on her elbows and stuttered something. I hushed her softly and let go of the toy, but only to urge her upper body down on the mattress again. She let me, breathed deep and closed her eyes. Slowly, I pressed my digit against her rim, while bending down to kiss her abdomen lightly. My finger slipped in easily at first, but after the first knuckle, I had to push a little harder. I watched her, looking for any sign that she didn't like what she felt. But except for her heavy breathing and her closed eyes, she looked truly content. I smiled at her expression, but didn't stop my movements with both my hands, while leaning on my elbows. As my finger was halfway inside, I gently pulled it out again and then back in. Slowly working her open. Elena's hand were gripping my shoulders harder then ever. I assumed it was because she was afraid I would hurt her on her butthole, but as much as I was into the pain-pleasure stuff, this wasn't one of the times. A few minutes later, I added a second finger. She groaned lowly above me and as I saw her face, I knew it wasn't because of discomfort. Grinning broadly, I clicked the vibrations higher again. Elena arched her back with a loud moan. Collecting some of her juices, I wetted the small plug. My fingers slipped out of her hole and again I heard a gasp. But I didn't check on her this time, I knew she was just getting used to the new sensation. I nibbled on her hip bone as I pressed the plug against her second entrance, simultaneously pushing the length of the vibrator deeper inside her. The flesh on my shoulders started to burn, she seemed to break skin, but I couldn't help but take it as praise. The double stimulation and the vibrations within her drove her insane, I could see it on her face.

At first I moved the toy slowly and carefully, but as soon as I saw she liked the feeling of both things moving simultaneously inside her, I picked up pace. I pressed kisses up her body, before reaching her neck to bite in her skin softly, my hand was occupied with plunging the fake penis and mini plug in her holes.

"You're doing so good, kitten. You like it, don't you?" I murmured against the skin of her neck, where just raised another hickey underneath.

"Uhu.." Elena breathed out, her eyes still closed, but she didn't look anything like sleeping. Her back arched more and more of the bed and her moans got louder with every thrust of toy. One more time, I turned the vibrations higher and then moved my hand in a faster and harder rhythm. Elena screamed my name within a shriek and then came apart. Her body tensed for a few seconds, before trembling after her release. She breathed loudly beside me ear, her hands falling from my shoulders to her sides.

"I don't think I ever came that quickly."

I laughed at her words, while pulling the toy out of her holes. Reaching for some tissues on the nightstand, I roughly cleaned the vibrator, deciding to wash it later correctly. I knew she didn't like it when she was soaked between her legs after sex.. or after getting fucked with a toy, so I cleaned her up as well. Getting rid of everything, I let myself fall on the mattress next to her. Elena sit up to grab my shirt I stripped off earlier and pulled it over her naked body, before she climbed under the comforter.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah." She said and we both knew I didn't ask about the toy, rather for the anal play. I smirked at her answer, because I knew she would like it. I didn't say anything though. I slipped under the covers next to her body and took her in my arms. Elena snuggled in my chest, it felt really good, better than anything I felt during the blowjob. I listened to her now even breaths and the heavy rain pattering against the window, before letting myself drift to sleep.

* * *

A loud rumble tore me from sleep. I opened my eyes and all I saw was blackness. Sighing, I massaged my temples, I felt a headache coming up, even though I just woke up. Feeling along my surroundings, I got a hold on a wooden surface and pulled myself up in a sitting position. I was really confused as I felt the soft mattress underneath me and the blanket covering me. I wanted to get up to see if something else was new, but I tensed in shock and covered my eyes, as a flashing light blinded me.

 _Flash! The sharp light hurt my eyes like hell. I hated whenever they did this, because I knew what happened after that. A Polaroid picture landed in front of me. I felt it, but didn't see it. It was dark in the room, except for the one time the light of the camera flashed. I was sweating. And I knew that this time, it wasn't from the horrible heat. It was the fourth time they did this and my body already knew what to expect. I was holding my breath. The darkness didn't help, I wouldn't even see what was coming next, when it was coming. Minutes passed. At least it felt like that. Nothing happened. The darkness drove me insane. I knew they were still here. I didn't hear them leave. So I wasn't naive enough to think nothing would happen. It was the last times the same, it would be the same this time as well. And just as I had thought, a loud bang echoed from the walls. I heard the shot before I felt it. This time in my shoulder. Calf, knife. Thigh, baseball bat. Wrist, cigarettes. Shoulder, gun. I could feel it bleed. It hurt like hell. I heard my own scream but I wasn't sure if it was really mine. It didn't sound like myself. They would bring me to a doctor soon. She would take care of my wounds, keep me alive. I didn't want to leave Elena alone, it didn't want to die. But the pain in my shoulder got heavier, the tears on my face didn't dry. And now I really felt like dying. That would be so easy. No light faded before my eyes because it was too dark, but I felt my eyes rolling back, before falling onto my injured shoulder. But the worst thing was, I knew that wouldn't be the last time. The pain would never stop, just because wounds were healing._

My whole body began to tremble and I just couldn't stop it, my breathing got heavier and it felt like I would suffocate on open air. Another loud noise caused me to scream. I waited for the pain. A soft hand touched my shoulder. I flinched back. I excepted pain, the gentle touch caught me of guard.

"Damon." Said a concerned voice. I loved the voice. I dreamt of it nearly every night. Maybe they had already hurt me. Maybe we didn't make it to the doctor in time. Maybe I finally died.

"Kitten?" I whispered. At least I thought I did. My voice sounded louder than I thought it would.

"Yes, it's me. I turn the lights on, shield your eyes." She said and I did as I was told. The light. I'd heard of it. Yeah, I was dead. I always thought I would end up in hell. But with Elena here, it couldn't be anything other than heaven. I always knew she was an angel. I hoped the real Elena could forgive me for giving up.

The light appeared, I could see it from between my fingers. I imagined a bright light consuming me. But instead it was a soft yellow. Thin fingers were placed over mine, taking my hands away from my eyes. I blinked. Elena sat in front of me. She looked so sad, my heart broke. The pain I felt by seeing her overwhelming sadness was the worst kind of pain I had ever felt. How was that fair? I died and felt nothing else as pain all over again? Fuck you, heaven.

"You're home, Damon. You're in bed with me. We just wanted to take a nap, but it looks like we slept through noon." She explained. I was confused.

"I'm not dead?"

"No, baby." Elena croaked. I looked at her as her voice broke. Like really looked at her. I remembered again. I wasn't in Maljamar and not in heaven either. _Yeah, as if I would end up in heaven_. I slung my arms around Elena's shoulders to press her tight to my chest. Another lightening flashed before my eyes. I twitched. Fucking thunderstorm. Elena crawled on my lap. Her naked legs were touching my thighs. I stroked my hands along her naked flash. _She's here, with me. There's nothing to worry about._ I saw the bruise on her neck I had made just a few hours ago. It anchored me. I urged her head up by calling her name and as soon as her eyes caught mine, I bent forward to press my lips hard against hers. I needed the confirmation. Needed to know we both were safe. Our kiss got heated, it felt so good, so right, so safe. I felt my cheeks dampen, tasted salt. Elena broke the kiss to look at me. My vision blurred, but her eyes were filled with tears as well. I grabbed her head between my hands to start our kiss again, breathing heavily in between, ignoring the taste of our mixed tears.

* * *

 **AN: So there were a few flashbacks in this chapter. I think most of you already know what happened to Damon, but I will go much more into detail in the next chapters though.**

 **PS:The title of this chapter is inspired by Dorothy's song "Gun in my hand". And as always a huge thanks to all of you. I love reading your reviews or whenever someone new follows this story. It means so much. RU is my first story and I never thought people would actually read it. So thank you!**


End file.
